More than Greed 4: Homecoming
by Jo. R
Summary: Back in London but the dangers still there... Fourth and final in the series.


TITLE: More than Greed 4: Homecoming  
AUTHOR: Jo R.  
EMAIL: Jo@ram32.freeserve.co.uk  
CATEGORY: Fourth in a series. Angst, Marguerite/Veronica friendship, M/R romance   
and hints of N/V romance, general friendships between the group.  
RATING: PG-13  
SPOILERS: Previous stories in the series.  
SUMMARY: Back in London but the danger's still there..  
DISCLAIMER: 'Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World' and its characters do not   
belong to me. No money is being made and I promise they'll be returned almost exactly   
the way they were when I found 'em. The other characters do, however, belong to me ;)  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Fourth and most likely final in the 'More than Greed' series. Delays   
can be blamed on broken computers, Stargate SG-1 charity fanzines (limited number of   
which are still available! ;)), illnesses, interviews and training courses.  
DEDICATION: Antea, what can I say? Thank you so much, for the beta work and for   
making helpful suggestions when I really needed them! Special thanks to Karin and Lady   
P for supplying me with some LW episodes – I'm looking forward to getting the chance   
to settle down and watch them!  
  
A very, very big thank you to those who reviewed 'More than Greed 3: Heart and Soul'.   
I'm sorry this is a long time in coming, and I hope this doesn't disappoint.  
  
=*=  
  
" We should have told someone we were coming. There'll be no one there to meet us."   
Professor George Challenger couldn't help but worry as their group assembled at the   
balcony. He could see the outline of London approaching fast, even through the early   
evening light. Home was only half an hour or so away but the welcome back he'd   
envisioned would not be forthcoming. " How are we going to pay for a hotel or find   
somewhere to stay?"  
  
Marguerite Bernard spoke for the first time since boarding the ship. She'd chosen to   
remain in her cabin for most of the journey, only eating when Veronica or Finn took   
something to her. She was battling to control her emotions; the fear and the nerves and   
the excitement mingled and made her nauseous - more so than the rocking motion of the   
boat did. " Don't worry about it, George. There'll be plenty of taxis waiting and if you   
don't want to arrive unannounced at home, you're all welcome to come back to my   
house."  
  
" How will we be able to pay for the fares to get us all there?" Finn made a show of   
checking the pockets of the coat Challenger had lent her, pulling a face at the fluff she   
held in one hand and crumpled piece of paper in the other. " I don't think we'll get far   
with this."  
  
Smiling at her in spite of her own conflicting emotions, Veronica Layton checked the   
pockets of the coat Malone had insisted she wear over her revealing jungle attire. " I've   
got nothing either."  
  
" I have a safe at home. There should be something there to pay for it. Don't worry."   
Straightening, Marguerite forced herself to take a deep breath and squared her shoulders.   
Part of her was elated to be going home, the other part was absolutely terrified. " It'll be   
okay."  
  
Warning the others to back off with a look, Veronica moved to stand by her friend as the   
rest of the group discreetly moved away. Marguerite seemed more worried than she was   
about getting back to the place she'd done nothing but talk about for over three years.   
Veronica couldn't stop herself from wondering if perhaps Marguerite suspected her   
daughter was in any danger. " Are you all right, Marguerite?"  
  
The answer she received was a noncommittal shrug. Marguerite kept her eyes fixed   
firmly on the approaching skyline. Her daughter was there, waiting for her. They were   
going to be together again in just over an hour so why didn't she feel like celebrating?  
  
" You're probably nervous. I mean, it's understandable. Three years is a long time, you'll   
both be different to what the other remembers.." Veronica rambled on, trying to get some   
sort of reaction from her friend. " At least you don't have to worry about her forgetting   
you.. The bond you have must help put your mind at rest about that.."  
  
" Being able to share feelings and images can't compare with seeing her in person."   
Marguerite glanced at her sharply. The expression on her face softened almost   
immediately and she was dismayed to find she had to blink back tears. " How am I   
supposed to explain this to her? She knows we're strange and that we have to be careful   
because of it.. How do I tell her we don't really belong in this world? How do I take her   
away from the only life she's ever known?"  
  
Alarmed at the tears shining in her eyes, Veronica moved close enough to wrap an arm   
around her friend. She hadn't considered the extra consequences Marguerite would have   
to deal with. She didn't have anyone else to consider, not yet, but putting herself in her   
friends place, she understood what was troubling her. " It isn't something to be afraid or   
ashamed of, Marguerite. I'll help you explain that to her but first you have to believe it   
yourself. This is who you are, who *we* are. You don't have to take Lillian away from   
this life, you know you can stay until we need to go back.."  
  
" I can't stay, Veronica. You heard what our mothers said; we're all in danger now. For   
Lily and me, we're in even more danger than we were before. I already had enemies, ones   
I made during the war.. If my father's family think I'm any sort of threat to them.. God   
alone knows what they'll do. Add that to the people who want to destroy us because of   
who we are.." Shrugging helplessly, Marguerite pulled away and stared despairingly at   
the approaching city. " I can't protect her from everything. I won't risk her life like that.   
We're going to have to move to the plateau and she's going to resent me for that."  
  
" Resent you for loving her? For keeping her safe and introducing her to a place so   
beautiful both of our fathers were willing to give up their lives here?" Veronica struggled   
to keep her surprise in check. She understood what Marguerite was going through and   
how she felt but she couldn't see why Marguerite was so afraid of disappointing her   
daughter. Surely if the young girl loved her mother as much as her mother loved her,   
she'd just be happy for them to be together. How could someone so small have so much   
influence over a woman as strong as Marguerite? Being so close to London, to Lily, was   
certainly bringing out a new side to the heiress. The problem was that Veronica didn't   
know if it was a good or bad thing. " Lily loves you, right? You're close? You get along   
okay?"  
  
" Of course we do!" She answered without hesitation. " She's my daughter.. She knows I   
love her and I know she loves me. That's not in question."  
  
" Then why would she resent you?" She smiled supportively, putting a hand on   
Marguerite's arm. " She's going to be too busy being pleased to have you back to think   
about anything else. We'll tell her she can leave the plateau if she wants to when she's   
older if you do decide to move back there. You never know, she might find her soul mate   
on the plateau and might never want to leave."  
  
" She's the first member of my family to be born away from Satu Linna in over one   
hundred years.. Maybe she will be the first to fall for someone from the plateau." Shaking   
her head, Marguerite forced a smile. " It'd be just like her to change the traditions set by   
dozens of other generations."  
  
Sensing something else, Veronica cast a look over her shoulder to make sure no one was   
in earshot. Satisfied they were keeping their distance and pleased at the concern she could   
see on Lord Roxton's face, she turned her attention back to her friend, prepared to bring   
up the subject they'd been avoiding for most of their journey. " Have you spoken to   
Roxton since we left Satu Linna?"  
  
" There's nothing to say. He doesn't want anything to do with me and I don't blame him   
for that. I'm fine, Veronica." The heiress didn't appear as convinced as she sounded. " I   
coped just fine without John Roxton in my life before the plateau and I can cope without   
him again."  
  
" You shouldn't have to." Veronica narrowed her eyes as Marguerite excused herself and   
went to stand alone as the ship began to dock. " Not when you need each other."  
  
One by one, the others slowly joined her. Their concern was evident by the looks on their   
faces. " How is she, Veronica? Does she know..?" Challenger let his voice trail off. They   
all knew about Abigail's warning about Lillian's safety - all but Marguerite. It was   
something they'd discussed while the heiress had isolated herself in her cabin and   
something they'd all agreed to keep hidden from her.  
  
" She doesn't know what my mother said but she knows Lily is probably in more danger   
now." Veronica shook her head and sighed deeply. " She's unsure of how Lily will react,   
scared she'll be upset when she finds out they're moving to the plateau.. She said she   
doesn't think she can keep Lily safe without being in Satu Linna. She mentioned her   
father's family - I hadn't considered it but what she said is true. If they find out she knows   
what they did to her parents, they might try to keep her quiet. She also mentioned some   
enemies she made during the war as well.."  
  
" Sounds like she'll need some help." Malone whistled, remembering what he'd been told   
about Marguerite's involvement in the Great War. " Lucky for her she'll have all of us to   
help her, right?"  
  
Finn grinned and nodded, having had time to warm to the changes they'd faced over   
recent weeks. " Of course she will. It'll be fun having a sort of little sister. I won't be the   
youngest anymore." She noticed the Lord remained silent and frowned at him. " You'll   
help too, won't you, Roxton?"  
  
He glared at her and stalked away, leaving them to stand at the opposite end of the   
balcony from Marguerite. His grip on the cool metal tightened as the ship slowed down to   
a gradual halt. He had spent their three-week journey thinking and arguing with himself.   
He'd tried on more than one occasion to talk to the woman causing his inner turmoil but   
every time he got to her cabin door, he backed down and scurried away before anyone   
saw him. It was ironic that he could face cannibals, raptors, headhunters and T-rexes but   
couldn't find the courage to face Marguerite.   
Not yet, anyway.  
  
He still had questions that needed to be answered. He hoped that by finally meeting the   
little person responsible for the tension inside him, he'd finally find what he was looking   
for.  
  
=*=  
  
The distance continued to exist between them as they left the ship and bundled   
themselves into two taxis. Veronica and Finn travelled with Marguerite in the first, and   
the three men followed in the second. By the time the cars began travelling up the short   
drive towards her home, Marguerite had forgotten her nervousness, instead feeling   
irritated by the dozens of questions Veronica and Finn asked as they travelled the streets   
of London.   
  
Finally pulling up outside the house, Marguerite was the first to get out of the taxi. She   
stood looking up at the modest, two story stone building and smiled at the familiar sight.   
There had been days when she thought she'd never see it again.  
  
" Wow! This place is huge!" Finn stared up at the house with wide, astonished eyes. It   
was big to her - much larger than the tree house and surrounded by a large garden.  
  
" You didn't tell us you owned your own estate, Marguerite!" Challenger, too, joined the   
others in looking surprised. He'd imagined her living in a small apartment or town house   
- not in the middle of a privately owned estate.  
  
Marguerite smiled again but didn't answer. She noticed the drivers looking impatient so   
she forced herself to move. Shouldering her backpack, the one that had her clothes and   
newly acquired family pictures stored safely inside, she walked up the steps to the front   
door. She deliberated over whether to knock or ring the bell but in the end chose to use   
the spare key she kept hidden in between two stacked plant pots. She smiled when she   
found it exactly where she'd left it and unlocked the door.  
  
She wasn't more than three steps inside when she heard one of the doors leading off the   
main entrance hall open. Her eyes stung as she looked at Martin Thomas, her long-time   
butler, driver and close friend, for the first time in over three years.  
  
" Hello Martin." No sooner had she spoken than the grey haired man rushed to embrace   
her. Relaxing easily in his arms, she allowed herself a few moments of enjoying their   
reunion.  
  
" Marguerite!" Martin pulled away, his blue eyes shining as he took in her appearance. "   
We thought.. We were afraid you wouldn't come back! Miss Lily and Professor   
Summerlee insisted you would but.."  
  
" There were a few times when I didn't think I'd be back myself." Her smile faded slightly   
when someone from behind them cleared their throat. " Martin, could you please fetch   
some money from the safe? There are two drivers waiting to be paid outside."  
  
" Certainly, Miss. Is there anything else? Do you have any bags to bring in?" Martin   
immediately did as he was asked, genuinely pleased to have her back.  
" That's all, Martin. Thank you." She watched him go into the room her safe was kept and   
realised a deep sigh. Her daughter was somewhere nearby, in the same house, yet she   
found she couldn't move. She stood here in the lobby as Martin paid the awaiting drivers   
and ushered their guests into the house. Marguerite was amazed to see nothing had   
changed - there was even a fresh bouquet of roses and lilies in the vase on the oak table at   
the bottom of the stairs, next to the silver framed photograph of herself and Lily.  
  
Walking towards it, she let her bag slip to the floor, picking up the photograph. Martin   
had taken it on Lily's second birthday. The pair had cuddled up together on the couch,   
reading from a book Lily had been given for her birthday. It was one of her favourite   
pictures of the two of them, so she'd been touched when Sophia Thomas, Martin's wife   
and Marguerite's cook and housekeeper, had presented it to her in its frame the following   
Christmas.  
  
Setting the photograph down, Marguerite was about to turn to her friends when a gasp   
from the top of the stairs stopped her. Glancing up, she saw the familiar face of Sophia   
Thomas staring at her, tears running unashamedly down her rounded cheeks.  
  
" Oh my! It can't be.. I'm seeing things.. Martin?" Sophia scurried down the stairs and   
threw her arms around the trembling woman. " My dear child." She cried on Marguerite's   
shoulder, pulling back eventually to reveal the face-splitting smile she wore. " You're   
really home, aren't you? You're really here?"  
  
" I hope I'm really here.." Marguerite smiled warmly and wiped at her own eyes. " It's so   
good to see you again, Sophia. You haven't changed a bit."  
  
Sophia beamed but held Marguerite at arms length, studying the younger woman with   
intent but critical eyes. " You've lost weight," she announced after a long pause. " And   
you're much too pale. We'll have to do something about that." Her eyes brimming again,   
Sophia leaned in to press a kiss against her forehead. " Miss Lily looks so much like you,   
my dear."  
  
Her breath caught in her throat at the mention of Lily and her heart started pounding.   
Licking her dry lips, Marguerite swallowed before attempting to speak. " Where is Lily,   
Sophia?"  
  
" She's in her room. She was expecting you to 'talk' to her again but when you didn't..   
She's had her evening bath and was getting ready for bed when I left her." Sophia smiled   
reassuringly on seeing the worry in Marguerite's eyes. " She'll be overjoyed to see you,   
my child. She's been waiting for a long time."  
  
Nodding and managing a weak smile, Marguerite's gaze strayed to the staircase. " I had   
nothing good to tell her.. And I didn't want to get her hopes up in case something went   
wrong and we couldn't get home."  
  
" You're here now, that's the important thing." Sophia spoke soothingly, giving her arm a   
quick squeeze. " Would you like me to get her or shall I tend to your guests?"  
  
" I'll show everyone to their rooms and see Lily at the same time.. Can you fix a small   
supper, please? It's been a long day and I think we're all in need of some food and a good   
nights rest." Squaring her shoulders as Sophia nodded and left for the kitchen with   
Thomas, Marguerite turned to face the others. " You can freshen up before supper. Some   
of you will have small bathrooms in your rooms, the others will have to share the main   
bathroom at the end of the hall."  
  
" Are you sure you have enough room?" Veronica asked as she sought to catch up with   
their hostess, aware of the others following up the stairs.   
  
Marguerite nodded but didn't stop. " There are four guest rooms. One of you will have to   
sleep in Lily's room but that won't be a problem since she'll be with me in mine. Sophia   
and Martin have their own rooms at the back of the house downstairs." She kept walking   
until she was on the upstairs landing. " Okay. The three doors on the left at the end of the   
hall are guest rooms. The first one on the right is the bathroom and the one next to that is   
the fourth guest room. Which one of you doesn't mind having Lily's room for the night?   
It's connected to mine but we can easily lock the door.."  
  
" I'll have it." Veronica volunteered before anyone else could. Under other circumstances,   
Roxton would have had it but the huntress knew the estranged couple still needed some   
distance between them. " Do we get to meet Lily at supper or would you rather have   
some time alone with her tonight?"  
  
Marguerite smiled and walked to one of the closed doors she hadn't mentioned. " If I   
know Lily, she'll want to be at the centre of everything.. And she'll want to meet you all   
and bug you for stories.." She let her hand rest on the handle to her daughter's room and   
paused, seemingly waiting for something.  
  
It was Challenger who took the hint, ushering everyone but Veronica down the hall   
towards their rooms. He couldn't get them to actually go in their rooms but at least his   
efforts didn't go unnoticed by Marguerite, who rewarded him with a small smile.  
  
Inhaling deeply, she turned back to the door and closed her eyes as she opened it.   
Opening her eyes as the door swung on its hinges, Marguerite sensed Veronica get closer   
in a gesture of silent support. She raised her gaze to take in the rest of the room and   
finally saw her daughter.  
  
Lillian say on the bed in the middle of the room, brushing her long, dark curls. Even from   
where she stood Marguerite could see her movements were distracted. She could sense   
the sadness in her daughter and knew she was responsible for causing it.  
  
" I'll brush my teeth; you don't have to remind me, Sophia." Lily spoke before Marguerite   
could, sounding much older than her seven years. She didn't stop working the brush   
through her curls or even look at the door.  
  
Clearing her throat, Marguerite found herself blinking back tears. " I'll be sure to pass on   
the message but I'm sure she'll be pleased to hear you don't need reminding."  
  
Immediately, Lillian stopped brushing her hair. She spun around and Veronica noticed   
for the first time that she was without a doubt Marguerite's daughter. They had the same   
hair and the same expressive eyes. Lily stared wide-eyed for a few seconds before   
jumping off the bed and throwing herself a Marguerite. " Mummy!"  
  
Kneeling down just in time to catch her, Marguerite couldn't stop the tears from running   
down her face. Fortunately she was able to hide them by hiding her face in Lillian's hair.   
She closed her eyes and held her tightly, trembling as she did so.  
  
" I missed you, Mummy." Lily pulled back, tears shimmering in her eyes and tracks down   
her cheeks. " Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?"  
  
" I wanted to, Honey. But I didn't want to get your hopes up." Marguerite found herself   
staring at her daughter, committing every inch to memory. She knew her daughter would   
have changed and grown up in their time apart but she'd never allowed herself to try and   
imagine what Lily would look like.   
  
Lily was doing exactly the same thing until she noticed the silent tears running down her   
mothers face. Concern filled her big, round eyes and she gazed worriedly as she wiped   
the tears away with her little hands. " Don't cry, Mummy. You should be happy.. You're   
home now."  
  
" I know, princess." She smiled ironically, wondering how Lily would react when she   
was told one of the common terms of endearment her mother had always used for her   
actually was a title she could claim as her own. " I am happy to be home but there's so   
many things I need to tell you.. So many things that happened that you need to know   
about."  
  
" Stories?" The little girl's eyes lit up and she beamed. " Lots of stories?"  
  
Veronica couldn't hold in the laugh she felt bubbling up. She covered her mouth quickly   
as both mother and daughter turned to look at her. " Sorry.. It's just she's exactly like you   
said.."  
  
If possible, Lillian's eyes grew even wider. " You're Veronica!" She exclaimed, staring   
intently at the once-called jungle princess standing in the doorway. " You lived in the tree   
house with Mummy!"  
  
" Yes, I did. How do.." Realisation struck and Veronica smiled at the embarrassment   
Marguerite tried to hide. " You told her about me? Well.. Sent her images and stuff?"  
  
" Uh-huh." Lily nodded enthusiastically, her hair bobbing about her shoulders. She   
answered quickly, knowing that for some reason her mother would deny it. Mummy   
didn't like getting close to people. She thought it was a weakness but Lily couldn't   
understand why. " Mummy sent pictures of you all.. She said you were a warrior and that   
you were clever and had saved everyone's lives more than once.." She turned to   
Marguerite with a smile. " She is pretty, Mummy. You were right. I like her." Then her   
eyes widened again and she stared at the woman still standing in the doorway. " You   
know! You know about Mummy and me!"  
  
" There's a reason for that, Lily." Marguerite cut in decisively before her daughter or   
Veronica could say anything more. " I'll tell you more later, I'll explain everything but..   
Veronica's special, too. Not exactly like you and me but in a different way. Her family   
and our family are connected."  
  
Frowning, Lillian puzzled over the words. " But we don't know about our family,   
Mummy."  
  
Swallowing hard, Marguerite didn't have to look at Veronica to see the pity in her face. "   
I know we didn't know anything before, Sweetheart, but I know now. I found out where I   
was born, what happened to your Grandparents.. I have some pictures in a bag downstairs   
that I want to show you.. Our real name is Bernard, Lily. I can tell you everything now."  
  
" Really?" Lily beamed again, knowing how much it meant to her mother to finally being   
able to put a real name down on her birth certificate. She didn't really know what one was   
but she had heard Sophia and Thomas talking about them when they thought she was in   
bed. According to them, Mummy didn't have one so it was really important that Mummy   
be able to keep hers safe and complete for when she was older. " You have pictures of   
Grandpa and Grandma?"  
  
" I do." Smiling, Marguerite drew the child back into her arms and closed her eyes as Lily   
relaxed into her. " But there'll be plenty of time for that later. Everyone from the tree   
house came back with Veronica and me.. If you want to, you can meet them over   
supper."  
  
"*Really?*" Lillian squealed in her ear, making her flinch. Marguerite pulled away and   
stood, lifting her daughter up into her arms. " Is there going to be room for everyone,   
Mummy?"  
  
Nodding, Marguerite motioned for Veronica to step further into the room. " There'll be   
room as long as you don't mind if Veronica has your room tonight."  
  
" Where will I sleep?" Lily nodded and frowned at the same time.  
  
" Well, with me of course. In my room." Marguerite smiled at the grin that appeared on   
her daughter's face and held her a little closer. " Why don't we go get ready for supper   
and let Veronica get washed up?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned to her   
Veronica, unable to miss the smile on her friends face. " Will you be okay in here? You'll   
have to excuse the toys.. Lily's been collecting bears since she was two years old."  
  
Glancing around the room, Veronica took in the numerous stuffed toys in the room. " I'll   
be fine, Marguerite. It's a nice room."  
  
" I can tell you when and where I got them all from if you like," Lily offered with a   
giggle, her small arms wrapped around her mothers neck.   
  
" Tomorrow, after we've taken Veronica and Finn shopping," Marguerite cut in calmly,   
smiling tolerantly at the child in her arms. She'd promised Finn and Veronica on the ship   
that she would lend them clothes until they could go shopping and get some of their own.   
Both the Protector and the girl from the future would need all the help they could get   
trying to fit into the London way of life. " We'll leave you to it. If you need anything, I'll   
be next door.. You'll need something to wear." Pausing to shift Lily to the other side,   
Marguerite looked thoughtful as she studied her friend. " Sophia's about your size.. I'll   
ask her to lend you and Finn something to wear tonight and you can wear it again   
tomorrow until we get you something of your own."  
  
" Okay." Unable to think of anything else to say, Veronica watched as Marguerite nodded   
to herself and carried Lily from the room, going through a door she hadn't noticed before.   
Once it was shut, Veronica sighed and let her shoulders slump. She walked to the other   
door and closed it before sitting down on the bed.   
  
So this was London.  
  
It was impressive so far, the buildings were certainly bigger than she imagined..   
Marguerite's house was lovely and felt like a home.. Veronica was beginning to   
understand why her friends had wanted to return so badly but she still missed home.  
  
The tree house, the plateau.. Even Avalon and Satu Linna.. They were home to her. The   
jungle was dangerous, certainly, but it was all she knew. In time, she would get used to   
being in a real city and would probably be able to adopt the attitudes and standards of the   
people living around her.  
  
She could, but she wasn't sure she wanted to.  
  
Travelling for three weeks, getting further and further away from the plateau.. She hadn't   
liked it. With every mile, she'd found herself longing to be going in the opposite   
direction. She knew they'd be going back, no doubt as soon as possible after Marguerite   
had explained what was going on to Lillian and had taken care of any loose ends that   
needed tying up.. Marguerite and her daughter would be by her side when she returned   
home but would the others?  
  
Malone, Finn, Challenger and even Roxton had said they would but now they were   
home.. Would they really want to leave it again?  
  
Shaking her head, Veronica sighed and lay back, closing her eyes.   
  
She'd give it a week at most. Then she'd head back to the plateau, with or without her   
friends.  
  
Back to where she belonged.  
  
=*=  
  
Suppertime in the Krux-Bernard household had the potential to be an awkward affair.   
Surprisingly, thanks to Lillian, everyone as put at ease – even Roxton to a certain extent,   
who'd been dreading his first meeting with Marguerite's daughter.  
  
Finn and Veronica arrived downstairs at the same time, thanking Sophia for lending them   
some clothes as she ushered them into the dinning room, dismissing their words with the   
wave of her hand. Challenger, Malone and Roxton were already there and all three men   
stood on their arrival, politely complimenting them on their new attire. Challenger   
beamed like a proud father as Finn sat down beside him, fidgeting with her hands where   
they came to rest on her lap.  
  
" Something wrong, Finn?" Veronica gave Malone a bright smile as he held her chair out   
for her. She noticed with some amusement and some surprise that Roxton had been   
ushered into the chair next to where she presumed Marguerite would sit at the head of the   
table.  
  
" Not really uncomfortable.. The dress feels a bit.. It's not what I'm used to." She fought   
the urge to pull at the neck of her gown and sighed to herself: would she ever get used to   
wearing clothes like this? She felt like one of the dolls she'd seen at the palace in Satu   
Linna, in the playroom she'd found herself in when she went exploring. " It's a little   
restrictive, that's all."  
  
Challenger chuckled and gave her an unintentionally condescending pat on the arm. "   
You will no doubt get used to it, Finn. You look like a proper young lady."  
  
No one noticed Veronica tense at his words. 'You'll get used to it.' Her eyes lowered and   
fell on the table. She joined her fingers and waited impatiently for Marguerite and Lily to   
arrive. At least ten she'd know she was in the company of someone else who wouldn't be   
around to 'get used to it.'  
  
Almost as if she'd heard, Marguerite swept gracefully into he room, a smile like no other   
on her face. Lillian was beside her, holding her hand tightly although she didn't cower   
behind her mother as they might have expected.  
  
" Marguerite, you look lovely." Malone took on Roxton's role as the hunter remained   
silent although he did notice his friend's eyes roam appreciatively over the heiress'   
slender form. " And your home is stunning."  
  
" Thank you, Ned." Taking her seat, Marguerite smiled to herself as Lily wasted no time   
in climbing up onto her lap. " Lily, these are the people I told you about. Everyone, this is   
my daughter Lily."  
  
" Lillian Rose Krux-Bernard." Lily piped up, dimples showing in her cheeks as she   
grinned. " But you can call my Lily because Mummy likes you."  
  
" Well then, Lily, it's an honour to meet you." Challenger returned her grin, obviously   
amused by he way she held herself. So much like Marguerite. " We like your mother, too,   
so we all seem to be in good company."  
  
For some reason, Lillian giggled and blushed at being addressed like a grown-up. She   
glanced at the faces gathered around the table, all of them familiar to her even though she   
hadn't personally laid eyes on any of them. She felt the tension in the room, though, and   
frowned when she realised that most of it came from her mother – and from the man she   
knew to be Lord John Richard Roxton.  
  
" Grandpa Arthur will be glad to see you. He was worried you wouldn't be able to find   
your way home," Lily announced as Sophia and Martin entered the room with trays laden   
with tea, cakes and biscuits. " I told him you would but he was concerned you would give   
up. Lady Roxton and Aunt Jesse wanted to believe me but I think they were too scared in   
case they were disappointed.. Grandpa Arthur said we couldn't tell anyone else in case   
they tried taking me away for being special."  
  
A shadow passed over Marguerite's face, and the other explorers noticed. " No one's   
taking you anywhere unless it's me." Her arms instinctively tightened around her   
daughter. She bit her lip at the thought of having to be the one to take Lily away but knew   
it was what she'd prefer than the alternative: at least they'd both be together, and they'd   
both have a greater chance at staying that way.  
  
Unaware of the direction her mother's thoughts had taken but aware of something, Lily   
rambled on about everything and anything as the others dug in to the spread Sophia had   
prepared, thanking Sophia and Martin in between eager mouthfuls. The only person who   
didn't eat anything was Marguerite, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Sophia's keen eyes.  
  
" Is there something wrong, Marguerite? Would you like me to get you something else"   
Although her one was soft and sweet, Sophia's gaze was pointed.  
  
" No, thank you, Sophia, everything's fine. I'm just not hungry." Forcing a weak smile,   
Marguerite broke eye contact with the other woman, remembering how easily Sophia and   
Martin could see through her. She was out of practise at completely hiding how she felt,   
she hadn't needed to try so hard at deceiving her friends at the tree house because they   
hadn't known her well enough before getting there. " Does Summerlee visit often?" She   
changed the subject back onto neutral territory, hoping someone else would chime in and   
take the attention from herself.  
  
Her daughter came to her rescue, her bubbly nature infectious. " Grandpa Arthur visits   
three times a week. Aunt Jesse comes twice and Lady Roxton usually comes with them or   
asks Martin to take me to see her for a few days." She twisted on her mother's knee so she   
could look up at her. " Did you know they have lots of horses at Lady Roxton's house?   
And it's so much bigger there than here! I told her you were going to teach me to ride one   
day and she said we could use her horses. They're lovely, Mummy. Chester is sweet and   
lets me feed him carrots and apples."  
  
" Is your Aunt Jesse my wife Jesse?" With a sympathetic glance at Marguerite and   
Roxton, seeing them both squirm at Lillian's words, Challenger decided to ask some   
questions of his own. His heart thumped in his chest at the mere mention of his wife –   
and at the hope rising inside. " You see her often?"  
  
The young girl nodded vigorously. " Uh-huh. Grandpa Arthur brought them to see me   
one day. She misses you a lot, Uncle George. She's going to be really happy when you   
tell her you're home now. Lady Roxton will be happy to see you too, Mister Roxton.   
They're nice women, they deserve to be happy."  
  
" You're right, they do." Challenger smiled fondly at her, his spirits soaring. " Thank you   
for telling me, Lily."  
  
Her response was a sweet smile as she started nibbling a teacake her mother had buttered   
for her. She was aware of the quiet conversations going on between those gathered   
around the table but she made no attempt at joining in. She knew she was being watched,   
studied even, but felt nothing threatening in the gaze embracing her so made no move to   
acknowledge it. Mummy had told her people did it sometimes, when they didn't know if   
you were a nice person or a bad person. She hoped Lord Roxton would think she was   
nice. That, she knew, would make her mother happy.  
  
There were a lot of familiar aspects about Lillian, Roxton decided, doing his best not to   
appraise her in an obvious way. Superficially, she did resemble her mother. He could   
easily imagine the cute child sitting near him would someday blossom into the beauty her   
mother was – whether or not he would be around to see it.  
  
Looking at her saddened him, although his feelings weren't entirely caused by the   
uncertainty of whether he'd be involved in her future or not. Roxton saw more than just   
Marguerite's daughter when he looked at her. He saw Marguerite. Lillian was obviously a   
happy child, even though her mother had been taken from her. Unlike Marguerite, Lily's   
mother had been able to return to her and had still influenced her daughter while they   
were apart.  
  
Lily was the child Marguerite once could have been but never was. She was exactly how   
he imagined the heiress would have been like had she a stable home and a loving family   
around her. Even in Marguerite's absence, Lillian had been fortunate enough to have the   
Thomas' – not to mention Summerlee, Mrs. Challenger and even *his* mother! She   
seemed no worse off for having been taken from her home for a short period of time but   
then again, her mother had been there in her thoughts to help her get through it.  
  
Marguerite had had no one after her parents had been taken. Maybe if she had..  
  
John shook himself internally and was surprised to find Lillian's greyish-green eyes were   
locked onto his own. He offered a tentative smile, relieved when he received one in   
return before she turned away and began eating again.  
  
Several minutes later, Marguerite excused herself, claiming she was tired. Predictably,   
Lillian insisted on going with her and it wasn't long before the others followed their lead,   
retiring to their own rooms for the night ahead.  
  
Tossing and turning on his comfortable bed, Roxton couldn't get Lillian to leave his   
thoughts. Every time he closed his eyes he could see her smiling face and oh-so-knowing   
eyes that were too old for her short years.  
  
She was as hard to forget as her mother.  
  
Still, she seemed to like him and that was more than he could say for Marguerite for the   
time being. His estranged love hadn't so much as looked at him throughout supper – not   
even once. Maybe if he and Lillian got to know each other a little more, the young girl   
would be able to persuade her mother on his behalf. Or maybe he'd left it too long.  
  
For the first time, though, since leaving the plateau, Roxton didn't fight the swell of hope   
that rose up inside. Instead he embraced it, and allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep,   
his dreams occupied by thoughts and fantasies the cynic in him said would never come   
true.  
  
=*=   
  
Breakfast was held in the same room as supper the night before. Challenger was the first   
to wake and enter the room, too apprehensive and excited about his impending reunion   
with his wife to get much sleep. Finn joined him as Martin began setting the table,   
offering to help much to the butler's surprise. It wasn't that Lillian or Marguerite had   
never helped out around the house – he was merely surprised because Finn was a guest   
and unlike any of the young women he had met.  
  
Sophia wasn't as taken aback as her husband, taking Finn up on her offer to help in the   
kitchen since there was no sign of her usual helper. She guessed that Lily was off with   
her mother somewhere as neither of them had yet to make an appearance. Veronica,   
Malone and Roxton started down the stairs just as Finn was sent to fetch them. The   
foursome made their way back to the dinning room, taking their seats and waiting   
patiently for Marguerite and Lillian to join them.  
  
" Should I go and get Marguerite?" Finn asked Sophia after several long minutes had   
passed, watching as the elder woman finished placing the last of the teacups on the table.  
  
Smiling softly, Sophia stood back and crossed her hands in front of her. " Thank you,   
Miss Finn, but that won't be necessary. My husband has already gone outside to tell them   
breakfast is ready."  
  
" Outside?" Malone arched an amused eyebrow. " Marguerite's already awake?"   
  
" With a small child to take care of, she has no choice. Lillian always wakes before seven   
and Marguerite never wants to let her out of her sight. Understandable really." Sophia   
smiled again as she heard the backdoor open. " They usually spend an hour or two in the   
studio before breakfast. If no ones goes to get them, they can spend all day there." The   
affection in her voice was unmistakable, as was the sparkle in Lillian's eyes or the pink   
blush to her cheeks as she bounded into the room.  
  
Marguerite and Martin weren't far behind, both of them smiling over something. To the   
other explorers, Marguerite had undergone quite a transformation. She was relaxed and   
smiling, her eyes sparkling brightly as Lillian immediately say on her lap. She looked   
younger, too; her cheeks flushed healthily and her dark curls pulled back from her face in   
a loose ponytail, identical to the one Lily wore. There was still a hint of something   
mysterious about her, though, and there was an undeniable glimmer of something akin to   
pain in her eyes.  
  
" Good morning, Marguerite, Lily." Sophia gazed at them fondly as she took her seat at   
the other end of the table beside her husband. If any of their guests thought it was odd for   
the help to be dinning with their employer, none of them let it show. " I was just telling   
your friends how you usually go to your studio for an hour or so before breakfast. I   
assume that's where you found them, Martin?"  
  
" Lily was telling Marguerite how she took care of everything while she was gone."   
Martin and his wife exchanged a knowing look. They both recalled finding the little girl   
sound asleep in her mothers studio on more than one occasion after Lily had disappeared   
there so she could feel closer to Marguerite.  
  
Curious at the reference to something they hadn't seen – and at something else they didn't   
know about their companion, Malone let his journalistic instincts come to the surface. "   
What studio? I don't remember seeing anything last night.."  
  
" It's at the back of the house. A glorified shed of sorts, just a little bigger." Marguerite   
smiled self-depreciatingly, picking at the pastry Lily handed her.   
  
" What do you do there?" Also curious, Finn picked up on the journalists line of   
questioning, asking her own around a mouthful of fruit. " Do you paint like Vee or   
something?"  
  
Lily answered for her after swallowing a mouthful of porridge, pride obvious in her   
expression and tone. " Mummy designs and makes pretty jewellery. She's really really   
good at it, people come from all over the world to ask her to make them things." She   
turned back to face the others. " She lets me help, too. I polish the stones, don't I,   
Mummy?"  
  
" You do." Marguerite impulsively dropped a kiss atop her daughter's head. " You're the   
best stone polisher I could ever wish for."  
  
Beaming at the compliment, Lily returned her attention to her breakfast. She practically   
glowed at the approval her mother had bestowed on her; making Marguerite proud was   
obviously what she wanted to achieve. And since Marguerite would clearly do anything   
to make her daughter happy, it seemed like they were the perfect match. Veronica noticed   
the slight frown on Roxton's face and wondered if he, too, was trying to figure out if there   
was room in their lives for someone else.  
  
" Speaking of work," Martin sipped some tea and glanced meaningfully at Marguerite. "   
Are you going to reopen the business now you're back?" There was another question   
hidden beneath his words: Are you planning on staying put for a while? He and Sophia   
were used to Marguerite travelling around a lot, usually taking Lily with her, but they   
both hoped the heiress would stay put for the time being. She was their employer but also   
their family and they were anxious to know what she planned next.  
  
Lifting one shoulder in a casual shrug, Marguerite found it difficult to meet their gaze but   
at the same time she couldn't look away. She sensed Lily raise her head, waiting for her   
answer and swallowed compulsively. " No. Not yet. I have some other matters to settle   
before I can think about it."  
  
Luckily for her, Lily missed the subtle suggestion. Martin and Sophia didn't, however,   
their faces falling just a little. " Well whatever happens you know you'll have it to fall   
back on." Sophia spoke with forced brightness, staring down at the bottom of her teacup.   
" What are your plans for the rest of the day?"  
  
" We're going shopping." Finn said louder than she'd planned. She blushed, knowing she   
was too eager to relieve the tension in the room and that it showed. " Vee and me are   
going to get some clothes so we don't have to keep borrowing yours." She smiled at   
Sophia, having decided earlier that the woman could be trusted. " Challenger's going to   
see his wife and Roxton's going to see his mother. Aren't you? I don't know what   
Malone's going to do," Finn continued without waiting for a reply. " We are still going   
shopping, aren't we? To get some new clothes?"  
  
" Yes, we're still going." Marguerite gave her a surprisingly patient smile, exchanging an   
amused glance with Sophia. For women who'd never been shopping before, both Finn   
and Veronica were certainly getting excited about the prospect.  
  
In his chair, Challenger sat looking thoughtful for a few minutes before nodding   
decisively to himself and gaining their attention. " You'll have to let us help out with the   
expense of this shopping trip, Marguerite. We can't have you spending all of your   
money." A smile of thanks was the response he received. " In answer to your question,   
Finn, I am going to see my wife today. I was wondering whether I should call in advance   
to let her know."  
  
" She likes surprises," Lily informed him before shovelling another spoonful of porridge   
into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed, grinning childishly at the surprised   
expression on the professor's face. " Aunt Jesse always says at home on Thursdays, too.   
It's her rest day." Perhaps wisely, she kept on talking and didn't give the scientist a chance   
to respond. " If you go to see your Mummy, can I come with you, Mister Lord Roxton? I   
was 'posed to see her yesterday but Martin and Sophia were too busy to take me."  
  
Silence fell almost immediately after the innocent question was asked. Roxton raised an   
eyebrow at the little girl's hopeful smile, Marguerite shifted uncomfortably in her chair.   
Martin and Sophia wondered why the simple request had made the tension levels shoot   
right up while the others exchanged knowing looks.  
  
Clearing her throat, Marguerite stared pointedly at Lillian when her daughter glanced up   
at her. " You can't invite yourself to other peoples homes, Lilly. Lady Roxton might have   
plans and it's been a long time since she saw her son.." 'Not to mention it would be   
awkward having my daughter befriend the mother of someone who can't stand me,' she   
added to herself, inwardly shuddering at the thought of meeting Lady Roxton with things   
being the way they were between herself and John. Shaking herself mentally at the   
downcast expression her daughter wore, Marguerite attempted a smile. " Why don't you   
come with us today and we'll see about arranging a visit another time?"  
  
It was a lie and all but Lily knew it. John knew Marguerite had no intention of getting   
involved with his family – even if just through her daughter – and it stung. She was   
starting to put even more distance between them and would succeed unless he did   
something.  
  
Seeing the disappointment on Lily's face was all the encouragement he needed. " There'll   
be plenty of time for my mother and I to catch up. You're welcome to come with me to   
see her, Lily. If that's alright with your mother?"  
  
" Can I, Mummy?" Bouncing excitedly on her mother's knee, Lily's eyes glittered   
brightly. " Please? I won't be too far, Lady Roxton is at the townhouse until tomorrow."  
  
Glancing briefly at Roxton, seeing only his easy smile, she sighed internally and nodded.   
" I suppose it's okay with me, too. Only for a few hours until we're done shopping,   
okay?" At Lily's enthusiastic nod, she forced herself to look Roxton in the eye. " Will you   
bring her back or should I arrange to have her picked up?"  
  
" Phone when you get home and I'll bring her back. I'll leave the number." His smile grew   
slightly at the annoyed flash in her eyes. Pleased with himself – especially when Lillian   
left her mother's lap in order to perch on his knee – Roxton lifted his teacup to conceal   
his grin from Marguerite's gaze.  
  
From her place at the head of the table, Marguerite studied him with suspicious eyes. She   
wondered what kind of game he was playing, turning the tables on her just when she   
thought she could put him and their past behind her. She thought he would have jumped   
at the chance to free himself of all ties to her but when the opportunity had arisen, he   
spoke to her like a father sharing joint custody of their child and seemed to take a step   
closer.  
  
A father. Their child.  
  
The words encouraged a fresh surge of hope but it was tampered by her concern for her   
daughter. She didn't know what Roxton's intentions were and although she didn't believe   
he was the type to play around with her daughter's emotions at stake, she was wary that   
Lily would end up getting even more hurt when the time for saying their inevitable   
goodbyes came.  
  
Whether Lily or John or even Lady Roxton liked it, Marguerite would be taking her   
daughter back to the plateau as soon as she was ready to leave the civilised comforts of   
home.  
  
It was something she had to do.  
  
=*=  
  
After breakfast, the gang of explorers split up as was planned. Marguerite headed into the   
city with Finn and Veronica, prepared to spend the day teaching her friends a thing or   
two about the London lifestyle – as well as planning to catch up on the latest fashions   
herself. Roxton called a taxi and left for his family's townhouse, with Lily as his   
overexcited companion. Challenger and Malone left in the direction of George's home,   
planning to go their separate ways once there – Ned had heard from Sophia that his   
brother had moved to the area and was looking forward to letting someone from his   
family know he was home.  
  
There were no concrete plans for the explorers to meet up as a whole at the end of the   
day, something that felt strange but something they knew they would have to get used to.   
Finn was to stay with Marguerite and Veronica in the Bernard-Krux residence so   
Challenger could be alone with his wife. Ned hoped he'd be able to stay with his brother   
but had invites from Marguerite, Challenger and Roxton if those plans fell through.   
Lillian would arrive home after Marguerite phoned to let Roxton know she was home –   
there would be no meeting between the former lovers, Roxton was confident his driver   
would have no problem with escorting the young girl home.  
  
They were the plans, anyway. Things rarely did go the way they were meant to for the   
group, even after they'd left the plateau far behind them.  
  
The first change happened when the three women bumped into Malone, his brother and   
his sister-in-law when stopping for lunch. Daniel Malone invited the three ladies to his   
humble home for their evening meal and although Finn and Marguerite declined,   
Veronica was curious to know more about Malone's family so she accepted, much to   
Ned's surprise and Emily Malone's delight.  
  
Having lost a member of their shopping party, Marguerite and Finn decided to head home   
early. When they arrived at Marguerite's house, they were unexpectedly greeted by   
George and Jesse Challenger, the latter who was looking forward – albeit guardedly – to   
meeting two of the women her husband had spent most of the morning talking about.  
  
Thankfully, she found Finn as endearing as her husband thought she would. She was   
charmed by the young girl's delicate grasp on the manners she was sure her husband had   
tried instilling in her and she was put at ease by Finn's obvious nervousness and obvious   
desire to be liked.  
  
Marguerite, however, was another story. Jesse didn't know what to make of the   
mysterious woman who had changed more than her name since their last meeting. Jesse   
still remembered the haughty heiress inviting herself into George's study all those years   
ago and although Marguerite remained almost exactly the same appearance wise, there   
was something different in the way she held herself. Besides, Jesse thought to herself,   
Arthur Summerlee was fond of her and she did have an adorable daughter..  
  
The Challengers left after afternoon tea, taking Finn with them. They wanted to spend   
some time together, as a family, so Jesse could get to know Finn and vice-versa.  
  
" So much for promises," Marguerite muttered to herself, heading for the sanctuary of her   
small studio after finding herself alone – even Martin and Sophia were busy, taking care   
of chores both inside and outside the grounds of her home. She sunk down into the   
battered chair in front of her workbench, sighing heavily.  
  
She could imagine the scenario she'd be facing in a few days time. She would announce   
she was heading back to South America and her former family would respond with   
awkward silence. Veronica, she suspected, would choose to stay for a few more days –   
probably returning with Malone only when she had to. Challenger and Finn would be   
busy settling into their new family life and daily routines, Marguerite thought dourly, and   
would most likely forget their promise to return in a matter of weeks. Malone would be at   
Veronica's side, predictably, no doubt doing his best to overcome the distance between   
them and make the former jungle princess an honest woman by the standards set by the   
civilised world.  
  
Roxton.. Her shoulders tensed at the mere thought. He would fulfil his duty to his mother   
and take on all of the responsibilities that went with his title. She knew he'd gone on   
Challenger's expedition so he could run away from all of that and the guilt that had   
plagued him since his brother died. He had matured, though, grown more confident and   
secure with himself. He would stay and do all that was expected of him – including   
finding an honourable woman to give him a heir. Lord John Roxton would not be   
following an unconventional, 'different' woman and her illegitimate daughter into the   
depths of the Amazon jungle and beyond.  
  
No, she would be returning to the plateau with Lillian as her only companion. Promises,   
in her experience, were never made to last. She had hoped it would be different with the   
people she'd come to trust, respect and even love but doubted it would be. They all had   
lives of their own and it would be selfish of her to ask them to give up what they wanted   
because of one careless promise made in the heat of the moment.  
  
Another heavy sigh escaped her but Marguerite refused to let herself dwell on the   
inevitable. She picked up a pencil and opened a sketchpad on a clean page. She would get   
as much work done as possible before leaving London. Whatever designs or items were   
finished could be sold by Martin and Sophia and put towards their future and maintaining   
the estate. The house, the money.. It would all belong to the Thomas'.  
  
She and Lily wouldn't need any of it, not where they were going.  
  
=*=  
  
The mood at the Roxton townhouse was far more jubilant. Lady Catherine Roxton was   
overjoyed to have her only living son return to her, and she was obviously pleased to see   
Lillian joined him. Professor Arthur Summerlee, who'd become a semi-permanent fixture   
in the Roxton household, was also there, greeting John as enthusiastically as any father   
would.  
  
" John! You're certainly a sight for these old eyes!" Patting the Lord on the back, Arthur   
barely had time to move away before Lady Roxton embraced her son once again. He sat   
down again, beaming when Lily climbed up onto his knee. " You must be pleased to have   
your mother home at long last, my dear."  
  
" Yep! Mummy introduced me to everyone last night, Grandpa Arthur, even Finn! I told   
you she would come back with them!" Lillian grinned triumphantly, knowing her   
surrogate grandfather had been sceptical about her claims that her mother had sent her   
images of someone who came from the future.   
  
Pulling away from her son, her cheeks damp, Lady Roxton's eyes were bright with   
curiosity – and unshed tears. " I insist on meeting them all, John. We must throw a dinner   
party for your friends and their families to celebrate your return." She glanced around   
suddenly, her sharp gaze scanning the room as though something or someone was   
missing. " Did you not bring Ms. Krux, John? I was most looking forward to meeting   
her."  
  
Shuffling his feet, Roxton's discomfort did not go unseen by his mother and Summerlee.   
He lifted one shoulder in an attempt at shrugging casually but the fleeting flash of pain in   
his expression was noticed. " Marguerite went shopping with Veronica and Finn. I told   
her we'd have Michael take Lillian home later."  
  
Lady Roxton was surprised at the cool, distant tone her son used and at the tension she   
could feel rolling off him in waves. " I'm afraid that won't be possible, John. We only   
brought one car with us from Avebury and it's undergoing repairs.. I'm sure Ms. Krux   
will understand. It'll give me a chance to meet her, too, and I know Arthur would love to   
see her again.."  
  
" It's not Krux anymore, Lady Catherine." Lily spoke up, settling herself more   
comfortably in Summerlee's lap. She always felt safe with him, knowing he genuinely   
cared and respected her mother and vice-versa. " Mummy found out about our family.   
Our real name is Bernard. It's French. Mummy's Daddy was French but he died a long   
time ago when Mummy was really, really little."  
  
The words were spoken so matter-of-factly it was hard to believe Lily understood what   
they meant. Arthur glanced up at Roxton, seeking confirmation, his heart aching for the   
lost child he always suspected Marguerite to be.  
  
" Marguerite's mother was born on the plateau," Roxton informed him stiffly. " Her   
parents died protecting her before she turned one." It was all he would say on the matter.   
Partly because he believed it to be Marguerite's business and partly because it meant he   
didn't have to acknowledge the dangers Marguerite and Lily were facing.  
  
" Well," Lady Roxton cleared her throat and smiled warmly at the child gazing   
thoughtfully at the grown-ups. She had learnt a long time ago that Lillian was special,   
that she was more perceptive than most, and she couldn't help but feel protective towards   
her. From what she knew about Marguerite, Lady Roxton felt just as protective of her,   
too. Her own childhood hadn't been an easy one but she'd been fortunate enough to land   
on her feet and marry well. " Let's get comfortable and you can start telling us about the   
wonderful adventures you've had."  
  
=*=  
  
Five hours had passed by so quickly it felt as though it'd only been two. In that time,   
Roxton had told them about the incidents that Summerlee had missed out on – the ones   
that were suitable to be told in front of Lillian's impressionable young ears.  
  
Lady Roxton had begun planning the reunion dinner party she insisted they throw for the   
explorers. It would have to be at the Avebury Estate, of course, to make sure there was   
enough room for everyone to stay over. The Challengers and the Malones would be   
invited; Marguerite, Finn and Veronica had no family to speak of other than Lily but   
Catherine was determined to make sure they felt as involved as everyone else.  
  
" Give them time to get settled, Mother." Roxton rolled his eyes as she began listing   
everything that needed to be done in time. He tried to smile and push away the thought   
that if he put the party off long enough, half of the guests might not be able to attend.  
  
" I will, John, but it won't be a welcome back party if we leave it too long." Lady Roxton   
answered calmly, stifling a smile at John's expression. She knew he'd never been fond of   
social gatherings in any setting but was as determined as ever to try and change his   
stubborn ways. " Why, look at the time! John, you should call Ms. Krux – Ms. Bernard –   
and let her know of the situation. I'm sure she must be anxious to be reunited with her   
daughter."  
  
" I'll get Michael to phone and let her know." Roxton carefully avoided her gaze and   
stood, making a move towards the hall so he could call for the butler. A scornful voice   
inside told him he was being a coward but he didn't care. The last thing he wanted to do   
was to hear Marguerite, especially not as almost every question his mother and   
Summerlee had had about his stories referred to her. He was stopped from leaving by a   
disapproving glare from his mother – not unlike the one a certain heiress had perfected   
during their stay on the plateau. " What?"  
  
" That's a little impersonal, don't you think?" Lady Roxton noticed Summerlee's amused   
look out of the corner of her eye but chose not to acknowledge it. She and the Professor   
had become close over the years; she knew he could read her as easily as he would an   
open book. " You should talk to her yourself, John. I know I raised you to be a   
considerate, well-mannered young man. Don't you think she'd rather hear about her   
daughter from someone she knows rather than an absolute stranger?"  
  
Sighing to himself, Roxton wondered how a strong willed man such as he could be so   
easily manipulated by certain members of the fairer sex. " You're right, Mother, but   
Marguerite probably won't be there to take the call so it won't matter.."  
  
" I'll do it." Lillian jumped down from Arthur's knee and walked hesitantly towards the   
standing Lord. He was taller that she'd been expecting, a little intimidating. She wasn't   
stupid, either. She could tell something was wrong between Lord Roxton and her mother   
but was hopeful whatever it was wouldn't ruin all of her dreams about finally having a   
real family, and a father she could call her own. " I know how to use the telephone,   
Mister Lord Roxton. Sophia and Martin taught me in case.. To be safe."   
  
The adults wisely chose not to pursue the subject further.  
  
" That's a wonderful idea, Lillian. John, would you please show her where the telephone   
is?" Her pointed glance was all it took for Roxton to immediately comply. Lady Roxton   
smiled as her son escorted the young girl from the room and turned to find her companion   
smirking at her. " Is there something you find comical, Arthur?"  
  
" Not at all, Catherine." He tried and failed to hide a grin at the mock sharpness of her   
tone. " I merely find it amusing that a Lady such as yourself would be so eager to play   
matchmaker for her son just hours after he returns home. Don't you want to spend some   
time with him yourself before letting him go to another woman?"  
  
She shook her head in disagreement, keeping an eye on the door as she spoke in a hushed   
tone. It wouldn't do for John to overhear and get proof that she was meddling in his   
affairs. " I don't believe it will be as easy as we first though, Arthur, we have our work   
cut out for us. Something must have changed between them. Besides," she offered him a   
small smile. " I won't be losing my son, I'd be gaining a daughter and hopefully the first   
of many grandchildren."  
  
" You haven't met Marguerite yet, Catherine. You may not like her, she isn't.. She's not   
like the other young women you're acquainted with. I care greatly for Marguerite, don't   
misunderstand, but she has been shaped by her past.." Summerlee trailed off with a sigh,   
remembering the cool, often-prickly attitude Marguerite had once adopted. He knew she   
did it to protect herself from getting hurt and he was fortunate that she'd granted him the   
pleasure of seeing the real Marguerite. He didn't know all the details of her past but he   
knew all he needed to. " She hasn't had the easiest of times as you've guessed."  
  
" You might be surprised to learn how much I know, Arthur. Marguerite and myself have   
more in common than I'm sure anyone knows." Her eyes clouded over but only for a   
second as she quickly regained her composure. " I know all I need to know about her.   
The woman you have described is someone I can respect and she also has an adorable   
child to her credit. I've seen the look in John's eyes when she's mentioned and when he   
looks at Lillian.. Instinctively, I know they belong together, and I will do everything I can   
to make it so."  
  
Reaching over to touch her arm, his compassionate gaze warmed her insides. " If you   
ever wish to speak of your own past, Catherine, please know I'm here."  
  
" I do know and I'm grateful, Arthur, to you and to whomever thought to bring you into   
my life." The affection in her smile was genuine, causing a matching grin to appear on   
his face. Lady Roxton felt truly blessed at having him in her life. Under his care and   
attention, she found herself becoming the person she had been as a young woman, before   
marriage and society had tamed her. As with Marguerite, Summerlee's understanding was   
the key to unlocking the woman Catherine had hidden away many years ago.  
  
They parted only moments before the door reopened to admit Lily and Roxton. John's   
eyes narrowed at the slight flush to his mothers cheeks but he thought nothing more of it   
when Lillian approached her and sat on her lap. It had been a long time since his mother   
had smiled the way she did at the child on her knee and it'd been even longer since she'd   
been so happy and relaxed. Whatever had changed was obviously good for her and he   
had no right to pry into what that was.  
  
" I spoke to Mummy," Lily answered a question he hadn't heard his mother ask, having   
been so caught up in his musings. " She was working but she said she'll come over with   
Martin as soon as she can."  
  
" There's no rush." Lady Roxton tightened her hold on the young girl in an impulsive hug.   
" I'm sure your mother must be busy catching up on her work. From what I hear, her   
designs are very sought after."  
  
Lily nodded enthusiastically, her curls bobbing around her face. " Mummy makes the   
best jewellery," she boasted proudly. " She's not going to make any more straight away,   
though. She has other things to take care of at the moment."  
  
" No doubt you're top of the list." Summerlee gave the young girl – and the woman   
holding her – a fond smile.  
  
John noticed but didn't comment on the evident closeness between his mother and the   
kind Professor. It would reveal itself in time, he was sure. He wasn't allowed to dwell on   
it for long, however, as Lillian climbed down from Lady Roxton's knee and tentatively   
made her way over to him.  
  
" Mister Lord Roxton, Sir," she started, gazing up at him with big, round eyes. " Thank   
you for bringing my Mummy home. I know you were responsible for making sure she   
came home okay."  
  
Speechless, Roxton's eyes dropped down to his hand where her fingers hesitantly touched   
his. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he knelt down so he was the same height as her.   
He started into the familiar albeit younger grey eyes and found words failed him. " Thank   
you, Lily. And if you want, you can call me John, it's what all my friends call me."  
  
" Really?" Her eyes lit up and grew slightly bigger, just seconds before she threw herself   
at him. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, pleased beyond words   
when he hugged her back. This was the man shed been looking forward to meeting; this   
was the kind caring side of him her mother had shown her.  
  
Maybe it really would all work out, Lillian thought happily when Roxton sat down and   
lifted her onto his knee. Maybe something would finally go right.  
  
=*=  
  
When Marguerite arrived an hour later with Martin at her side, Lillian and Roxton were   
nowhere to be seen. Both she and Martin were shown through to the living room and   
asked to wait there. Several moments later, Lady Roxton and Arthur Summerlee arrived   
but there was still no sign of Lily.  
  
" Marguerite, my dear child." Beaming, his eyes suspiciously moist, Summerlee wasted   
no time in sweeping the younger woman into an enthusiastic embrace. " It's so good to   
see you again.. And you're looking so well."  
  
Tears stung her own eyes as Marguerite hugged him back. " I was so scared when you   
disappeared.. We thought you were dead but none of us wanted to believe it.. And then   
Lily said you helped her.. Thank you so much, Arthur.."  
  
" You're welcome, Marguerite." Eventually releasing her, he stood back but kept hold of   
her arm, turning to face Lady Roxton. " It's good to see you again, Mr. Thomas." He   
nodded a greeting and looked to Catherine, his gaze softening noticeably. " Lady   
Catherine Roxton, may I present to you Marguerite Krux-Bernard. Marguerite, I hope   
you forgive me for leaving the Krux in here but part of you will always be the mysterious   
Ms. Krux to me."  
  
" It's fine, Summerlee.. Arthur," she corrected herself with a small, nervous smile. " I'm   
not used to hearing my name without it just yet." She grew even more nervous when she   
looked to the elegant woman standing beside Martin. " It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady   
Roxton. I hope Lillian hasn't been too much trouble, I'd hate to think she's been an   
inconvenience.."  
  
" Nonsense, she's a joy to have around. You have a lovely daughter, Marguerite. Oh, may   
I call you Marguerite?" Catherine smiled as Marguerite nodded and held out a hand to the   
younger woman. " I must say I've been anticipating out first meeting, my dear. Between   
Arthur and Lillian, I feel as though I already know you." She sat down, tugging   
Marguerite down beside her. " I hope to get to know you better now you're back."  
  
Feeling uncomfortable, Marguerite forced a weak smile. " I'd like that, Lady Roxton, but   
I won't be staying in England for long. I plan on leaving for South America by the end of   
the week."  
  
" Marguerite?" His face pale, Summerlee sat opposite the two women, frowning in   
consternation. " You surely can't be serious?"  
  
" I am. I was born on the plateau, Arthur. I belong there and so does Lily." She managed   
a slightly stronger smile, her eyes fixed on Summerlee's. " I can't explain everything but   
we'll be safer there than we will anywhere else.. I have to go back; it's not something I   
have a choice in."  
  
" Does Lillian know?"  
  
Marguerite shook her head and met Lady Roxton's eyes, surprised to find they were   
shimmering with unshed tears. " Not yet. I'm going to try and explain what I can to her   
tonight but I doubt she'll understand it all. I don't understand it myself yet." She shrugged   
and twisted her hands in her lap. " Where is Lily? I don't want to be in your way.."  
  
Catherine cleared her throat and tried to hide her confusion at the situation. " Lillian is   
with John. He wanted to go and get some new clothes as well as let some old friends   
know he was back. Lillian asked to go with him but they should be back any moment   
now."  
  
" Are you sure you want to do this, Marguerite? You wanted to come home more than   
anyone else.. Do you honestly want to go back?" Summerlee studied her seriously. She   
had changed since he'd last seen her. She'd never been childlike but she seemed more   
mature somehow. She had the look of someone who was much wiser than they had any   
business being; she was someone carrying a lot of responsibility on her slender shoulders.   
" Why do you have to go back?"  
  
" I'm sure, Summerlee." She didn't correct herself. " I wanted to come home for Lily and   
now I plan on taking her back with me. I have to go because of who we are, because of   
what we are." Marguerite raised her chin in an almost defiant gesture. " Do you   
remember what that woman claiming to be a fairy said to me?"  
  
Hesitating, Arthur searched his memory before nodding slowly. " She said you were a   
Chosen One.."  
  
" Yes I am. I'm the Chosen One of this generation, Lily will follow and be the next.. My   
mother and her mother before that were Chosen Ones and were born in Satu Linna, just   
like every female generation of my family for well over one hundred years." Marguerite   
tried to soften her words with a wry smile. " I have an identity, Arthur. I finally have a   
name that I can pass onto my daughter. With that comes extra responsibility and also   
extra danger. I can only protect Lily if we go to back to the plateau so that's what I intend   
on doing."  
  
" I understand, Marguerite." Lady Roxton smiled sympathetically, patting the younger   
woman's arm. " If I were you, I'd probably do exactly the same thing. I think I can speak   
for both Arthur and myself when I say we're just disappointed that we won't be able to   
see Lillian so often.. Or yourself. Do you plan on visiting London occasionally?"  
  
Grateful for her understanding, Marguerite gazed sincerely at her and gave the question   
some thought before answering. " I've no plans to visit in the immediate future but it's   
possible. Lily will no doubt come back from time to time.. I doubt she'll be happy when   
she finds out we're leaving.."  
  
" She might not be at first but she'll come around. She's a smart child. Very special."   
Lady Roxton's eyes were moist but also affectionate. They heard the front door open and   
she stood, discreetly wiping her cheeks. " That will be them now. Will you stay for   
dinner, Marguerite, or have you other plans?"  
  
" We should really leave immediately, Lady Roxton, but thank you for the invitation. I'd   
like to be home in case Veronica decides to come back.. And I really need to talk to Lily   
tonight." Marguerite also stood, her eyes drawn to the door as it opened.  
  
" Mummy!" Forgetting to behave like a 'proper' young lady, Lillian raced over to her   
mother, barely giving Marguerite time to bend down and catch her. Her arms wrapped   
around her mother's neck and she giggled as her mother straightened. She kissed her   
mother's cheek before burying her face in the crook of Marguerite's shoulder. " Missed   
you, Mummy."  
  
" Missed you, too." Comforted by her daughter's warmth, Marguerite smiled and kept her   
arms securely around the small body curled into hers. " We have to go home, Lily, so say   
thank you to the Roxton's for having you."  
  
Reluctantly lifting her head, Lillian smiled shyly at Lady Roxton and John. " Thank you   
for letting me come and visit. I had a really lovely time."  
  
" You're more than welcome, Lillian." Lady Roxton's smile was a little strained but the   
little girl didn't seem to notice. " You and your mother are welcome to come and visit   
whenever you want."  
  
" Thank you!" Lily's smile grew, her eyes shining. She didn't notice the tension seep into   
her mother nor did she notice the sorrow in Lady Roxton's eyes. " I hope to see you again   
soon. Thank you for taking me with you, Lo-John. It was fun."  
  
" You're welcome, Lily." He smiled for the first time since entering the room, being   
careful not to look up at Marguerite. He was ready to talk to her and try and resolve the   
situation between them but he didn't want to do it in front of an audience. " Anytime."  
  
An awkward silence followed, Marguerite shuffled on her feet and shifted Lily to her   
other side. " We should be leaving.. It was nice to meet you, Lady Roxton." She nodded   
politely to Catherine and gave Summerlee a warm smile. " It was great seeing you again,   
Arthur, I'm so glad you're okay." Finally, her gaze landed on Roxton and she stared just   
to the left of him, acknowledging his presence with a curt nod. " Lord Roxton."  
  
Martin headed for the door after saying his own quiet goodbyes, knowing Marguerite was   
following. He opened the front door for her after walking through the entrance hall,   
nodding at the Roxton's butler whom he'd come to know quite well.  
  
" Goodbye, Marguerite, Lillian." Lady Roxton stood in the doorway with Summerlee at   
her side. " Have a safe journey and keep in touch."   
  
The only answer she received was a small smile and short nod. Catherine leaned against   
Arthur as Martin got into the car and drove away, her smile slipping from her face. She   
had only spent minutes talking with the other woman but could already see a lot of   
herself in her younger counterpart. The only difference was Catherine had found her   
peace and could let the past go.   
  
Marguerite was still clinging to it, and she didn't even know.  
  
=*=  
  
Sophia met them at the door, her expression one of concern. Martin ushered Lillian into   
the house, the child still babbling animatedly about he day she'd spent with Roxton.   
Closing the door behind her, Marguerite let Sophia direct her into the kitchen, dread   
building up inside her: Had someone been to the house? Did someone know who – what   
– they were? Was someone after Lily?  
  
" What is it, Sophia? You're scaring me." Setting her gloves on the table, Marguerite   
immediately felt bereft, needing something to fidget with. " Did something happen? Did   
someone come to the house while I was gone..?"  
  
" No, it's nothing like that.. Miss. Veronica returned home this afternoon. She was   
obviously upset but went straight to her room." Sophia anxiously chewed on her bottom   
lip. " She hasn't come out of her room since."  
  
Relief fought with concern. Marguerite frowned and sighed, feeling the tension that had   
been building all day rise another notch. " I'll go and see if she's okay. Will you keep Lily   
busy? I don't think she'll want much for dinner tonight so.. Maybe you could just play   
with her to keep her occupied?"  
  
Sophia nodded and gave Marguerite a supportive smile. " She's been asking if I'd teach   
her to make a cake so we can do that while you talk to Miss. Veronica. It should give you   
thirty minutes or so?"  
  
" That'd be great, thank you, Sophia. I don't know what I'd do without you." Giving the   
woman a quick hug, Marguerite left before her emotions could get to her. Martin and   
Sophia were a big part of her life and an even bigger part of Lily's.. She didn't want to   
leave them behind but knew she couldn't ask them to come with her.  
  
Dismissing the depressing thoughts, Marguerite went straight to Veronica's temporary   
room. She knocked three times, hearing nothing. She tried the door but it was locked.   
Pressing an ear against the smooth wood, she thought she could hear muffled crying.  
  
" Veronica, let me in." The request went unanswered. Her hands came to rest   
momentarily on her hips as an idea formed. Smiling triumphantly, she moved from her   
place of standing outside of the door, walked through her own room and swung open the   
adjoining door, bemused at the stunned surprise on the Protector's face. " Don't feel bad,"   
she kept her voice calm and light. " This door only locks from my room."  
  
Veronica chose to stay silent, her hands working quietly to wipe her cheeks. After she   
was satisfied the visible traces of tears were gone, she folded her arms across her chest   
and stared blankly at the brunette.   
  
" You have Sophia in quite a state." Marguerite sat down on the bed, reaching for one of   
her daughters bears – a cute, brown coloured one she'd had sent from France to join   
Lillian's collection. " She's worried about you. I thought someone had died because of the   
way she looked when we came home."  
  
" I'm fine." The mane of blond hair she purposely let fall across her face hid the scowl   
she wore. " I'm sorry if I alarmed her."  
  
" You're not fine, Veronica. And you're also a lousy liar." Putting the bear to one side,   
Marguerite turned to face her friend, all joking put aside as her concern grew. " What   
happened? Did someone say something? Malone.."  
  
A small, humourless laugh escaped Veronica as she blinked back tears. " Ned's not at   
fault, he's just getting on with his life.. He's home, right? It's only fair to expect him to   
want to settle in.." Veronica broke off, noticing the bitterness that had crept into her   
voice. Speaking more quietly, she finally lifted her face and met Marguerite's eyes. " I   
don't think he's coming back to the plateau, Marguerite. I don't think any of them will."  
  
Quickly schooling her features into a neutral expression, Marguerite did her best to stop   
her own doubts from rising to the surface. " We can't judge them, Veronica. Not yet.   
They've got lives to settle back into and only once they've tied up whatever loose ends   
they'd left behind can they decide whether they can come back with us to the plateau."   
She could tell by the expression on the young blonds face that her answer wasn't what   
she'd wanted to hear. Forcing an encouraging smile, she reached out and took her friends   
hand, giving it a small squeeze. " Whatever happens, you won't be going back alone. The   
plateau isn't just your home anymore, it's Lily's and mine as well. And if the others don't   
come back with us this time.. There's nothing to say they can't join us later if they want   
to."  
  
A teary smile crossed over Veronica's face just moments before she wiped at her eyes   
again. " I'm glad you're coming back, Marguerite. I know at the beginning we had our   
differences but.. If only one person from our family can come back with me, I'm glad it's   
you."  
  
They exchanged soft, almost coy smiles, both flushing a little. Neither of them could   
have imagined that they'd be sitting together, a few years after their first meeting, as close   
as sisters.   
  
The moment, unfortunately, was brought to an end by a surprised voice in the doorway   
between Marguerite's room and Lily's.   
  
" Mummy?" Lily stood silhouetted by the light coming in through the door, her young   
hands on her hips in a pose that would have been comical were it not for the look in her   
eyes. " What do you mean Veronica won't be going back alone? You promised you   
wouldn't leave me again."  
  
Sighing heavily, Marguerite reached a hand out to her daughter, seeing Veronica's   
knowing look. Whether she liked it or not, it was time to have the conversation she'd   
been dreading with Lillian. " Come and sit with us, Lily. There something you need to   
know."  
  
Cautiously, the young girl approached the two grown ups and squeezed her way between   
them. She made no move to cuddle closer to her mother, sensing something coming from   
her that made her uneasy. " Mummy?"  
  
" I told you I'd found my parents, Lily. Our family." Marguerite glanced over her   
daughter's head and received a supportive smile from Veronica. " We come from the   
plateau, the place I've been for the last few years, and I know you're not going to like it   
but we have to go back. Both of us."  
  
Silence reigned for a few moments as the simple but honest statement sunk in. Lillian bit   
on her bottom lip to stop it from quivering, thoughts of leaving her home and the people   
she cared about bringing tears to her big, round eyes. " I don't want to go!" She spoke up   
suddenly, her eyes flashing with anger. " I want to stay here! I want to stay with Sophia   
and Martin and Grandpa Arthur!"  
  
" I know, Lily, but we can't." She reached out for her daughter but Lillian jumped off the   
bed, moving to stand out of arms reach. Swallowing back the tears caused by her   
rejection, Marguerite clasped her hands in her lap, her knuckles turning white. " It's not   
safe for us here, Sweetheart, because we're different. We've always known we weren't   
like everyone else and now we know why. It's in our blood, Lily. I don't expect you to   
understand it all now, I'm still having trouble myself but.. Veronica is the Protector of the   
plateau, just like her mother before her. I'm the Chosen One, like my mother, and   
someday you will be, too. It's because of who we are that we have to leave. We're not   
safe here."   
  
There was no change in Lily's expression or stance. She stood with her arms crossed over   
her chest, glaring at her mother in a way Veronica realised was familiar – she was   
imitating her mother, looking every bit the same as Marguerite when she was angry or   
defensive.  
  
" Please, baby." Marguerite moved forward slowly, kneeling on the floor in front of her. "   
If we had a choice, I wouldn't make you leave. This is your home, our home.. But it isn't   
safe here. There are people who want to hurt us so they can go on and do even worse   
things to more people. I can't let that happen, Sweetheart. I'm sorry."  
  
" I don't care, I'm not going!" Lillian shouted suddenly, her eyes blazing. " I don't want to   
be different or special and I want to stay here!"  
  
" You can't, Lily. We're leaving at the end of the week." Marguerite straightened and   
stood, surprised that her daughter had raised her voice when talking to her. Sure, Lillian   
had had her tantrums before but she'd never been as angry as she was standing there in   
the middle of her room.  
  
Trembling with the depth of her feelings, Lillian stared her mother directly in the eye. " I   
hate you! I wish you'd never come back!"  
  
Stunned, Marguerite found she couldn't say anything.   
  
" You don't mean that, Lily.." Veronica tried to calm the young girl down, alarmed at   
how white her friend had gone. " You're just upset.."  
  
" You don't know me!" Lillian screamed at her. " I hate you, too! You're a liar like her!"   
Her small face was bright red, her eyes wider than they'd ever been. When she next   
opened her mouth, however, her words came out in a calm and controlled voice. " Please   
get out of my room. Now."  
  
To Veronica's surprise, Marguerite made no attempt at speaking to her daughter. She   
walked stiffly from the room without looking back, her shoulders and back rigid with   
tension. Casting the young girl a half-disapproving, half-sympathetic glance, Veronica   
followed, closing the door softly behind her, somehow unsurprised to find Marguerite   
sitting on her own bed, staring blankly into space.  
  
" Marguerite?" She took a hesitant step closer, stopping when the motionless woman   
failed to acknowledge her presence in any way. " She'll come around.. She's just upset.."   
  
" She has every right to be upset." Marguerite spoke but other than that remained   
perfectly still. " I told you she'd react like this."  
  
Veronica stood at a loss for words, staring at her. It was creepy to see Marguerite doing   
nothing. Usually she'd be shouting back at whoever had upset her or she'd be pacing   
agitatedly in another room, muttering under her breath. Having her just sit there, her   
expression blank, was somehow more frightening than having the brunette lose her own   
temper.  
  
" You can go. Sophia will be worried if you don't go and get something to eat."   
Marguerite remained sat in the same place, her eyes fixed on something on the floor. " I'll   
be fine. I think I want to be alone."  
  
" Okay." Veronica backed away from her, edging towards the door. " I'll be in the room   
Finn used if you want to talk or just want some company.."  
  
" Thank you," was all Marguerite said. It wasn't until the door closed behind Veronica   
that her calm mask began to crack and the first tear slipped down her cheeks.  
  
=*=  
  
The Krux-Bernard household was not a pleasant place to be. Lillian spoke to everyone   
apart from her mother; Marguerite spoke only if someone asked her a question directly.   
Lady Roxton had called to invite them to the Roxton Avebury Estate for a reunion with   
their fellow explorers and Veronica had been unable to turn her down after learning   
everyone else had already agreed to be there.  
  
After breakfast, Martin got the car ready and loaded their overnight bags. Marguerite and   
Veronica sat in the back but Lillian refused to join them, choosing instead to sit upfront   
with the driver. With a subdued goodbye to Sophia, the four-some were off, heading   
towards the Roxton Estate and their reunion.  
  
Lily chatted animatedly about seeing the Roxton's again and about their horses for the   
entire journey. Marguerite stayed quiet despite Veronica's best attempts at drawing her   
into conversation. When they arrived, the Protector's concern for her friend had grown   
tenfold and the expression on Martin's face showed she wasn't alone.  
  
The only person who hadn't noticed was Lillian. Or maybe she had but she was still too   
angry or too stubborn to try and do something about it. The slightest of smiles tugged at   
Veronica's lips as she realised just how alike mother and daughter were.  
  
Their behaviour barely changed all day. Marguerite answered questions politely but never   
volunteered any additional information, not even when speaking to her fellow explorers.   
Lillian, however, took turns in monopolising everyone else's time, asking the explorers   
for stories about their adventures and asking their families if they were pleased to have   
them back. She even asked Jesse Challenger the question everyone else wanted to ask but   
couldn't: did she like Finn?  
  
Mrs. Challenger thought it was amusing that out of all of them, it was the youngest that   
had been brave enough to ask and answered truthfully, that she did and that she thought   
Finn's attitude was 'refreshing.'  
  
As evening fell, the coldness she felt aimed at her by her daughter got too much for her.   
Marguerite excused herself from the dinning table and headed out to the gardens for some   
fresh air. Lillian left the table after her but didn't make to follow her mother. Instead, she   
started helping Lady Roxton's main clear the table away.  
  
" What's going on?" Finn asked almost immediately, turning her attention to Veronica. "   
Has something happened?"  
  
" Marguerite told Lily last night that they have to go back to the plateau," Veronica   
answered with a deep sigh. " There was a bit of an argument and they haven't talked   
since. Lillian said she hated her, wished she'd never come back.. Marguerite's barely said   
a word to anyone since."  
  
Challenger, like the others, was aghast. " Surely the child knows Marguerite wouldn't   
want to go if it wasn't necessary?"  
  
No one noticed Veronica flinch at his words. In that one sentence, he'd confirmed what   
she'd been dreading: now they were away from the plateau, there was no reason why   
they'd want to go back.  
  
" She's just a little girl, George," Jesse spoke soothingly, putting a hand on her husband's   
arm. " She probably doesn't understand. You've explained it to me twice and I'm still not   
sure I do."  
  
" Her home is here in England, she's only ever been out of the country for a few months   
at a time with Marguerite from what I've heard.." Lady Roxton shook her head sadly. "   
The poor girl doesn't want to leave her home behind and we can't fault her for that."  
  
" We can't fault Marguerite, either, Mother. She just wants to keep her daughter safe.   
That isn't a crime." John pushed his chair back, getting to his feet just as Lillian re-  
entered the room to collect more plates. He gave her a small smile and knelt down in   
front of her, wanting and needing to do something to help heal the rift between mother   
and daughter. " I'm going to check on the horses, Lily. Would you like to come with me?"  
  
Nodding enthusiastically, Lillian grinned up at him as he stood. " Yes, please!"  
  
Without a word to anyone else, he took her hand in his and led her out of the room,   
leaving the others watching after him, some surprised and some amused.  
  
" I think we can safely say he's not upset at Marguerite anymore." Malone smiled over at   
Veronica, relieved when she returned it with one of her own. He had been worried he'd   
done something wrong at the lunch the previous day but it seemed he hadn't. No matter   
why she left his brother's house so abruptly, he was pleased it apparently had nothing to   
do with him.  
  
" Well let's hope he can help Lillian and Marguerite get back on speaking terms,"   
Summerlee, who'd been quietly observing everyone all day, voiced the thought that was   
on all of their minds. " They'll be easy targets for whomever is after them if they don't   
talk to one another."  
  
=*=  
  
Roxton held her up so she could stroke the horses over the closed gate. Lillian squealed   
softly as a big chestnut nuzzled her palm after eating the feed she'd offered. She sighed a   
little with disappointment as she was set back on her feet, gazing up at Roxton with   
bright eyes.  
  
" Thank you, John." She beamed up at him, loving the fact that he'd allowed her to use   
his given name. " I really love the horses."  
  
" I know you do." He smiled and led her over to the fence of the paddock, lifting her so   
she could sit atop it before sitting beside her. " You must get that from your mother. She   
really loves horses, too."  
  
Lillian looked away but still nodded. " She wanted a pony when she was littler but she   
never got one."  
  
" There are special horses on the plateau, you know. Ones that will only let certain people   
ride them. Your mother's one of those people so I bet you are, too." John watched her   
carefully, pleased to see something akin to interest cross her face. He leaned in   
conspiratorially and lowered his voice. " Did she ever tell you about the unicorns?"  
  
" Unicorns?" Lily's eyes widened. She'd read about unicorns, seen pictures of them in   
storybooks but she'd never heard her mother talk about them. " Unicorns don't exist.   
They're not real."  
  
" They are on the plateau." He hid a grin at the look of astonishment on her face. " Your   
Mum rode on one of them after it saved her life. It let her because she's special, just like   
you."  
  
" Mummy never said.." She tilted her head to the side and glanced up at him. " If you   
think Mummy is special and you don't hate her, why have you been acting funny?"  
  
Her innocent question surprised him. He hadn't been expecting her to be able to turn the   
tables. " How've I been acting funny?"  
  
Shrugging, Lily looked away again, staring across the yard at the horses in their stables. "   
I don't know but you have been. You're not how Mummy showed me you'd be. You don't   
talk much to her and you didn't seem to care.."  
  
" That's not true, Lily. I never stopped caring about your mother. I might not have made it   
obvious but she means a lot to me." He shifted uncomfortably on the fence. " I was upset   
with her for a while because she hadn't told me some things, a bit like you I suppose.   
You're upset because she didn't tell you as soon as she got home that you'd both be going   
away again, aren't you?"  
  
" Maybe a little." Her eyes were shining by the time she met his gaze again. " I told   
Mummy I hate her but I don't really. She doesn't like me now."  
  
" Yes, she does. She loves you, Lily. Very much." Impulsively, he reached out and put an   
arm around her small shoulders, drawing her close. " She's hurt that you said that but   
deep down she knows it isn't true."  
  
To his surprise, Lillian shook her head and sniffed, twin tears streaking down her face. "   
She doesn't know it's not true. Mummy finds it easy to believe people hate her. It's hard   
for her to know people love her."  
  
He had to admit, it sounded like Marguerite. Sighing heavily, he drew her even closer and   
brought his chin to rest on top of her head. " Then we're going to have to convince her   
that she's wrong, aren't we? We'll have to make her see that we do love her."  
  
" Will you tell her that?" Pulling away, Lily hopped down from the fence, her features   
brightening in a smile. " She'll believe you if you tell her."  
  
" She'll believe you, too." Getting down himself, Roxton wondered when the direction of   
the conversation had changed. It had started off with him trying to convince Lillian to   
give her mother a break and it was rapidly reaching it's end with her trying to get him to   
tell Marguerite he – they – loved her. He looked down into her hopeful eyes and sighed   
internally. He couldn't deny those eyes, whether mother or daughter directed them at him,   
he couldn't say no to those eyes. " Okay, I'll go and find her and talk to her only if you   
promise to tell her you're sorry and that you love her."  
  
" It's a deal." Lily beamed and started skipping back to the house, only pausing to call out   
to him over her shoulder. " Come and get me when you're done talking!"  
  
Shaking his head, Roxton stood watching her until she made it to the house before   
starting on his journey to find Marguerite. He couldn't keep a small smile from curving   
up his lips as he thought about how many talents Lillian had unknowingly inherited from   
her mother – the ability to turn a conversation around and manipulate the other person   
being just one of them.  
  
=*=  
  
He found her leaning against the balcony, and couldn't help remembering all those times   
in the tree house when he'd found her in a similar position, gazing out over the jungle   
apparently lost in her own world.  
  
" Mind if I join you?" His voice, although he did his best to keep it soft and   
unthreatening, startled her and made her jump. " Sorry."  
  
" It's okay. And of course you can join me, you have more right to be here than I do."   
Folding her arms over her chest in an attempt at warding off the evening breeze,   
Marguerite glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, surprised to find him gazing back   
at her tenderly. " What?"  
  
" I have a message for you from Lillian." He crossed the distance between them and stood   
beside her, watching her as she resumed her position of looking out over the garden. "   
She said she's sorry and she doesn't hate you. She wants to talk to you later, after we're   
done here."  
  
Again, she gave him a sidelong glance. " If all you're here to do is give me a message   
from my daughter, doesn't that mean we're already done here?"  
  
" No, there's more that needs to be said and you know it, Marguerite." Roxton edged a   
little closer, almost close enough to touch her. " I'm sorry, Marguerite. I shouldn't have   
behaved the way I did.. I should have given you the chance to explain.."  
  
" Well, you didn't. And we can't go back and do it all again, no matter how much we   
might want to." She leaned further forward, her crossed arms coming to rest against the   
white wood of the balcony. " When I was little, I used to have dreams like everyone else.   
Most people think I dreamt of getting as much money as I could, all of you probably   
thought I dreamt about finding a rich husband and I wouldn't blame you. That was the   
impression I gave you but it's just an act. A defence mechanism to hide behind. All I   
wanted was someone to take care of me and love me for no other reason than because   
they wanted to."   
  
John chose to stay quiet, listening intently to her story, certain it would have some   
relevance to the situation in the end.  
  
" After Lily was born, I'll admit it, money did come into it but only because I felt I had to   
do whatever I could to provide her with a better childhood than I had. I stopped having   
the dreams about finding someone to take care of me and love me and accepted that it   
wasn't meant for me." A shaking hand rose to her cheek and wiped away the small drop   
that had leaked through her resolve. " And then I lost my daughter and went to the   
plateau. All I was looking for was a way to get her back, I wasn't looking for anything   
else but I found it. I found you, and it seemed that my dreams weren't just impossible   
fantasies, you really existed.. But then we found a way home, back to reality, and like all   
dreams, you went away. I lost my daughter and found you, and then I found her and lost   
you. I don't believe in dreams anymore, John."  
  
" You haven't lost me, Marguerite. You never will." His throat aching, Roxton moved   
even closer and tentatively put his arms around her. " I'm sorry for how I acted. I just   
needed time to get used to it and now I have. Lily is an amazing child, she's so smart and   
funny and beautiful, just like her mother. I was worried she wouldn't accept me in your   
lives but I know now that she will. I want to give our relationship another try, Marguerite.   
I think what we have is worth that much."  
  
Closing her eyes, Marguerite allowed herself the luxury of leaning back in his arms,   
revelling in the familiarity of his embrace. She believed him but there were so many   
complications and hurdles they'd be facing.. Could a long distance relationship really   
work if stretched from the plateau to London? " I do love you, John. I want to say yes and   
try and make this work but I don't know if I can. Lily and I have to leave, no matter how   
much she hates the idea. I can't ask you to come with us."  
  
" You don't have to ask. You've never had to ask." Turning her around in his arms, he   
leaned in and placed a soft kiss against the skin of her forehead. " I go where you go.   
That's just the way it is."  
  
Marguerite stayed quiet but leaned into him, closing her eyes briefly. She didn't know if   
he was being honest with her or even himself but it was a nice thought, one she intended   
to hang onto for a while.  
  
" I think we're done here for now so I'll go and get Lily. I'm sure she's anxious to talk to   
you." Stealing a quick kiss from her lips, Roxton let her go and started for the door. " Are   
you coming inside..?"  
  
" I'll follow you in. I just need a minute." The smile she gave him was enough to reassure   
him that everything was okay. He left without saying anything else, leaving Marguerite to   
her thoughts.  
  
She closed her eyes again and inhaled deeply, letting her surroundings engulf her. It was   
then she heard the rustling of some bushes below, followed by whispered voices.  
  
" The Chosen One is here, our Master cannot be mistaken," one voice, distinctly   
feminine, whispered from below the balcony where Marguerite was standing.  
  
It was instantly matched by another, more masculine voice. " But if she's indoors, how   
are we supposed to get to her?"  
  
" Easy. We kill anyone who gets in our way."  
  
Marguerite shuddered, sensing the evil smile that accompanied the words. She thought   
about Veronica and Lillian inside and knew what she had to do. The people conspiring to   
kill her apparently thought she was the only Chosen One inside, and she was willing to   
bet they didn't know Veronica, the Protector, was there as well. If she could stop them   
from finding out, she would be saving the lives of one of her best friends and her   
daughter. To do that, however, she would have to give them a reason to stay outside.  
  
Her mind made up, Marguerite slowly descended the stairs into the garden below, her   
keen eyes scanning the darkness for any movement.  
  
" Who's there?" She called out, willing her voice not to tremble. " I know someone's out   
here, show yourself!"  
  
A patch of darkened bushes to her left moved and the man she'd heard speaking   
appeared, dressed in black robes. He grinned at her, looking her up and down. " Well,   
well, well. Who do we have here? If I'm not mistaken, you're Ms. Marguerite Krux. Just   
the woman we were hoping to find!"  
  
" It's Bernard, actually," she corrected haughtily, her gaze still searching for any sign of   
his companion. " And who, may I ask, are you?"  
  
" Who we are is of no importance, Ms. Krux. Bernard. Whatever." He took a step   
forward, deliberately trying to look menacing to make her take a step backwards. " Why   
we're here is the issue."  
  
Marguerite took another step backwards as he approached. " Then cut to the chase and   
tell me why you're here."   
  
" To kill you, of course." The answer came from behind her and Marguerite realised with   
a startled cry that she had been tricked. The woman she'd heard earlier grabbed her,   
stronger than she'd been expecting, and managed to hold her securely. " Our Master will   
be pleased when he learns we have taken care of the Chosen One."  
  
Her male companion moved closer and pulled an ornate dagger from the sheath attached   
to his belt. " Once we kill you, only the Protector will stand between us and the reward he   
has promised us."  
  
" You'll have a hard time killing the Protector. No one can hurt her where she is."   
Marguerite struggled even as the lie left her mouth. She wanted to protect Lily and   
Veronica, and would do whatever was necessary to do so but she still had to make it look   
as though she was fighting them. " Your 'master' will never get what he wants."  
  
" He will. We will serve him faithfully until it is done." The woman tightened her arms   
around her as the man came towards them, stopping merely a foot away. " You will die   
now, Chosen One."  
  
The dagger was plunged into her stomach before Marguerite could say anything else. She   
cried out as the woman behind her let go, falling to the ground in a heap. The man   
ruthlessly hooked a foot under her and rolled her over, his companion leaning down to   
pull the blade from her stomach.   
  
" It was a pleasure meeting you." The two strangers exchanged a triumphant smile and   
walked away, disappearing into the night.  
  
Marguerite clasped a hand over the wound and pushed herself up. From somewhere deep   
down inside, she gathered strength she hadn't known she possessed and slowly managed   
to half-crawl, half-walk up the steps and into the Roxton household.  
  
'Hold on, Marguerite. Just a little further. You need to warn them.'  
  
The voice in her head was one she recognised. It belonged to her mother.  
  
" John!" She used the last of her strength to call to him, falling into his arms as he ran   
towards her, Lillian in tow. He lowered her to the ground, disbelief and fear shining in his   
eyes. " Get Lily and Veronica. Take them back. They're not safe."  
  
" Mummy!" Lily's scream was enough to bring the others through to the back room. Lady   
Roxton took one look at the scene before her and dashed through to the other room,   
calling out to whoever was listening to phone the doctor and the police. The little girl   
dropped to her knees, tears running unashamedly down her face. " Mummy.."  
  
" Lily.." Her gaze moving to her daughter's face, Marguerite felt a pain that had nothing   
to do with the injury in her stomach. " You have to go with them, Sweetheart. You'll be   
safe there." She lifted an unsteady hand to touch Lily's face; gently wiping away some of   
the tears that continued to fall. " I love you, Lily, never forget that."  
  
" I love you, too, Mummy. I didn't mean it when I said I hated you." Sobbing, Lily bent   
down and hugged her mother, her tears joining Marguerite's. " Don't make me go away,   
Mummy. Don't leave me again."  
  
Leaning heavily against John, Marguerite made no attempt at wiping her own tears away.   
Veronica knelt down beside her and took her hand. " Veronica will look after you, Lily."   
She didn't have to look Veronica in the eye to know she was remembering the promise   
she'd made after learning of Lillian's existence. " You need to take care of each other,   
there are some bad people who want to hurt you." She turned her attention to the blond at   
her side as Lillian continued to sob. " They don't know about Lily and I told them you   
were on the plateau. Go immediately, Veronica. Don't wait. They'll find out I lied.. Don't   
let these people kill anyone else we love."  
  
Talking and breathing was becoming harder to do. A cold sweat broke out across   
Marguerite's brow. She gazed around at her friends and at her daughter, her vision   
beginning to fail.   
  
" Please, John, make sure they get there safely. That's all I'm asking." She gazed up at   
him, seeing the tears in his eyes finally make their escape. " Please." She lost her battle to   
stay conscious and passed out in his arms.   
  
Martin eased her out of Roxton's arms and looked to the hunter with unfocused eyes. " If   
you are going to accompany Lillian to this plateau of yours, you should leave as soon as   
possible. The people who did this to her will still be close by." His face softened at the   
dazed look in the Lord's eyes. " We'll take care of her, Lord Roxton. There's still a   
chance.."  
  
" He's right, Roxton." Veronica wiped her own eyes and straightened, refusing to look   
down on the prone form of her friend. " The only thing we can do for Marguerite right   
now is to make sure something good comes out of this. We have to get Lily somewhere   
safe, we have to protect their line." She reached out and laid a tentative hand on his arm. "   
She's in good hands. If.. *When* she gets better, she'll come to the plateau."  
  
'When' was an optimistic way of putting it.  
  
Lily, still sobbing, threw herself at the stunned hunter, wrapping her arms around him.   
She knew from the grave expressions and strained silence that it didn't look good for her   
mother. She could sense the link between them grow fainter and fainter with every   
passing second and knew it was likely she wouldn't see her mother again.  
  
Almost mechanically, Roxton put his arms around the crying child and lifted her   
effortlessly as he stood. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and continued to   
cry. " We'll need to get our things from.. From Marguerite's house."  
  
" I'll take care of it, John." Challenger did his best to give the younger man a confident   
smile. " And I'll get us all places on the next boat.."  
  
" You're going, too?" Jesse turned to him, her eyes wide with displeasure and surprise. "   
But George.. You just got home.."  
  
Shaking his head at her, Challenger turned to his wife with sad but pleading eyes. " I have   
to, Jesse. I can't help John and Veronica go alone.. And I have to do this for Marguerite."  
  
Taking a step towards her husband, Jesse drew him a little to the side, staring him in the   
eyes hopefully. " You will come home though, won't you? You're not leaving me   
again..?"  
  
Taking her in his arms in a brief although affectionate embrace, George closed his eyes as   
she melted against him. " I promise, Jesse, I'll come home again. I don't know when but I   
swear, I'll come back to you."  
  
" John.." Lady Roxton tugged on her son's arm, her sympathetic eyes landing on Lily's   
shaking form. " I know you want to do right by Marguerite but do you have to return to   
that terrible place?"  
  
" It's not so terrible, Mother." His sharp tone softened when he saw the fear in her eyes. "   
We'll be okay. There are guides waiting to show us how to get to Satu Linna and we'll be   
safe when we get there."  
  
The fear remained. " Will you come back?"  
  
" Perhaps someday." His honesty broke her heart but he couldn't find it in himself to lie to   
her. " My place is with Lillian for as long as she needs me."  
  
Lady Roxton's butler bustled into the room before anything more could be said. " Lady   
Roxton, Lord Roxton, the doctor is on his way as are the police. Is there anything else   
you require?"  
  
" Yes, could you please get the car ready. Thank you." Lady Roxton gave the order and   
dismissed the aging man, sparing him only a fleeting smile of gratitude. " You best be on   
your way before whoever did this realises something's wrong."  
  
Nodding briskly, Roxton strode from the room, still carrying Lillian, stubbornly refusing   
to give into the desire to look back over his shoulder. He knew Veronica and Challenger   
were following and would have been willing to bet his sizable fortune that Malone   
wouldn't be far behind.  
  
Five people were being driven away from the house ten minutes later. Finn had chosen to   
stay behind, partly to make sure Marguerite got the help she needed and partly to try and   
comfort Jesse. Not a word was spoken between the explorers as they boarded the big ship   
that would take them back to South America, back to the plateau. Even Veronica, who   
had been longing to go home, felt no joy as the boat left the dock and began sailing away.  
  
=*=  
  
The real world had faded away what seemed like decades ago. She wasn't in a pleasant   
place, she wasn't somewhere she wanted to be for long. She wondered what was   
happening back in the land of the living, worried if John and Veronica granted her last   
request and fled to Satu Linna so they could save her daughter from suffering the same   
fate she was undergoing.  
  
She wasn't alone, though, and she was grateful for that. She could sense the presence of   
another so she wasn't surprised when a voice seemed to echo around inside her head.  
  
'Marguerite, you have to stop fighting.'  
  
"Stop, Mother? I don't want to die.. Lily needs me.. God, it's so dark and cold.."  
  
'It is only dark because that is how you perceive it. You have to let it happen, Marguerite.   
Trust me.'  
  
"You want me to trust a voice in my head? One that seems to be telling me to give up?"  
  
'I don't want you to give up, Darling. I don't want you joining me in the afterlife until it's   
your time. That's why you have to listen to me.'  
  
"Why? What will happen if I do?"  
  
'You forget where you are, Marguerite. You forget *who* you are.'  
  
"I don't understand, Mother. Help me, please.."  
  
'You will receive all the help you need if you accept what is happening.'  
  
"How can I accept it when I don't know what it is?"  
  
'It's your destiny, Marguerite. It's who you are and who you were trying to become the   
same person.'  
  
"Who I was? Morrigan?"  
  
'Stop fighting her and accept the gift she is giving you, Marguerite. It is the only way you   
will leave this place alive.'  
  
"This place?"  
  
'Avebury.'  
  
=*=  
  
By the time the boat docked, both Lily and Veronica had become unreachable. Neither of   
them opened their mouths to utter a single word, not even to each other. They did as they   
were told but made no effort to do anything else. It was only after reaching Satu Linna   
that Veronica seemed to break free from the stupor she'd fallen into.  
  
Mariella was there to meet them, her smile fading when she noticed who was missing. "   
Where is Marguerite? Did she choose not to return with you?"  
  
" Marguerite was.. She was injured, Mariella. By the people you warned us about."   
Challenger took a step forward and took her hand in sympathy, hating the pain he saw   
flare in her eyes. " She told us to make sure Veronica and Lillian arrived safely."  
  
Closing her eyes briefly, Mariella willed the tears to stay away and steeled herself. "   
What was her condition when you left?"  
  
" I'm sorry, it didn't look good."   
  
" I see." Her expression pained, Mariella focused her attention on the small child looking   
at her curiously from the protection of Lord Roxton's arms. She knew without a doubt   
who the little girl was. Standing straight, she managed a small but genuine smile. " You   
are the image of your mother, Miss Lillian, and of your grandmother. Welcome to Satu   
Linna. I hope that you will be happy here."  
  
Lily didn't say anything; she merely hid her face against Roxton's chest.  
  
" You must be tired after your journey." Mariella's smile became a little strained at the   
child's reaction to her. " Follow me to the palace, your rooms have already been prepared   
for your return."  
  
The weary group started forward, all except Veronica. She lagged behind, her gaze   
straying to the opposite end of the city.  
  
" Veronica?" Rejoining her, Malone made no attempt at hiding his concern, reaching out   
to take her hand. " Are you okay?"  
  
For the first time since they'd left England, Veronica made eye contact with one of her   
friends. " No, I'm not," she answered honestly, her voice hoarse from having not been   
used for so long. " Marguerite's gone, Ned. She should be here, I let her down, I.."  
  
" There's nothing you could have done. There's nothing any of us could have done, we   
had no way of knowing what was going to happen.." Putting his arm around her, Ned   
drew her closer, pleasantly relieved when she went willingly.  
  
" I'm the Protector, I should have saved her.." Two tears began their descent down her   
face. " I failed her, Ned. I didn't do what I'm supposed to do.."  
  
" Yes, you did. You did what she asked and got Lily to safety. Your job is to protect the   
plateau and that's what you're here to do." Hs words seemed to have no affect. Veronica   
stared at him silently, her eyes glistening. Glancing up, Malone realised the others were   
waiting. " Why don't you guys go on ahead? I think I'll go with Veronica to see her   
mother." Turning to the blond at his side, he watched for her reaction. " She might be   
able to help you.."  
  
Veronica sighed heavily but nodded, the tears still falling. " Yes, because she failed   
Marguerite's mother just like I failed Marguerite."  
  
The group split up for the first time since leaving London. Roxton carried a silent Lillian   
to the palace, with Challenger trailing behind him. Malone and Veronica slowly made   
their way across the city to the path to Avalon.  
  
The Avatar warriors acknowledged them with a bow as they walked passed. Veronica   
couldn't even manage a nod or small smile in return, instead having to concentrate on   
keeping the anger and the pain under wraps. It was only when they were inside her   
mother's home that she could allow her vulnerability to show.  
  
" Veronica? Darling, what is it?" Abigail Layton glided gracefully down the stairs in the   
entrance hall of the palace, stopping within arms reach of her daughter. " What   
happened?"  
  
" I failed her, Mother." The dam broke and the tears streamed down her face. "   
Marguerite's gone and it's all my fault!"   
  
Opening her arms to her daughter, Abigail sank to the floor with Veronica as her child   
sobbed bitterly, feeling her heart break at the all-too-familiar pain she could feel growing   
inside of her daughter. She couldn't bring herself to say that it would be okay or that she'd   
feel better soon. Abigail knew from experience that the guilt of living was something that   
was never okay and would never vanish completely.  
  
=*=  
  
Several days later, the explorers awoke to find the city buzzing with news. The market   
place was full of people talking animatedly between themselves, all occasionally looking   
and pointing at the path that led away from the city and off the plateau.  
  
" Mariella?" Challenger called out as he and the others made their way down from their   
rooms to door leading out of the palace. Everyone but Lily was curious as to what was   
going on. The young girl was still in her room – or her mother's – where she'd been for   
the majority of their time in the palace. " What's going on?"  
  
Mariella turned away from the Avatar warrior she was talking to so she could face them.   
Her expression was one of fear and concern and she answered his question with one of   
her own. " Did you tell anyone of your world how to get here?" She demanded, the soft   
tone they were used to disappearing under the weight of her worry.  
  
" No, we didn't." Roxton exchanged a look with Malone, both of them feeling   
immediately on edge. " Why? Is someone here?"  
  
" The Avatar warriors have detected a small group of people heading this way. They are   
taking the route that brought you here." Mariella stood with her hands on her hips, her   
eyes wide. " It has never happened before. The entrance is sealed on the other side; only   
those who know where to look for it could find it."  
  
Ned glanced between the anxious woman and Lord Roxton. " Should we get our guns?   
So we're ready to fight if we have to?"   
  
" We're assuming these people are enemies," Challenger pointed out, his keen mind   
mulling it over. " They could well be friends. Marguerite would know how to return, and   
Summerlee and Finn would be able to guess.."  
  
" It's too early for Marguerite if she lived. She would be recovering, wouldn't she? No   
one would let her travel for a few more weeks." Malone didn't want to be the one to   
douse their hope but felt someone had to.  
  
Veronica, strangely unconcerned but very subdued, cleared her throat. " Summerlee and   
Finn and whoever is with them could be bringing Marguerite's body to its final resting   
place. This is where she should be buried, and remembered. She belongs here, whether   
she's alive or not."  
  
It was a sobering thought but also a very accurate one. Mariella looked away, her own   
eyes stinging. Roxton swallowed hard, wondering how he would explain to Lillian that   
the hope they'd been trying desperately to keep from fading had been in vain and that it   
was time to say their final goodbyes to the woman who had brought them together.   
Challenger and Malone fixed their gazes on the floor, neither wanting to believe it but   
both having to admit it was probably true.  
  
Veronica squared her shoulders and held her head high. " If it is them, we should go and   
help. If it's not, we should find out who it is before they get here. I won't risk losing Lily   
by letting whoever it is come into the city unescorted."  
  
" I'll fetch your weapons, you may need them." Mariella carefully avoided their eyes and   
left them standing in the doorway, lifting a hand to wipe her cheeks when she was out of   
sight. Like everyone else, she didn't want to believe the woman she'd cared for since she   
was a child was really gone.  
  
By the time she returned with their weapons, the explorers were almost ready to leave.   
They had managed to compose themselves and were waiting patiently, their expressions   
serious. As she was handing them their supplies, she was distracted by a noise from the   
stairs.  
  
Lillian raced down them, faster and with more enthusiasm than she had ever shown   
before, and pushed her way through the small group and out of the palace.  
  
" Lily!" Veronica started after her, not needing to check to see if Roxton was close   
behind. She could hear his footsteps just a few feet behind and heard his shouts as if he   
was standing right beside her. " Stop!"  
  
Lillian kept on running, disappearing along the path and into the trees. Several long   
moments later, they heard a loud squeal and, panicking, increased their pace, pushing   
themselves as hard as they could.  
  
Nothing they could have imagined prepared them for the sight they would see on finding   
Lily. She was crying silently and clinging on tightly to the person holding her securely.   
  
Her mother.  
  
Marguerite was kneeling on the ground, her arms wrapped around her daughter as tears   
rolled down her cheeks and fell into Lillian's unruly hair. She looked up when she heard a   
gasp and smiled faintly at the expressions on her friend's faces.  
  
" Honestly," Finn remarked from where she was standing with Summerlee and Jesse   
Challenger. " You'd think they'd never seen someone come back from the dead before."  
  
" I would have thought they'd be used to it by now," Lady Roxton smiled in satisfied   
amusement, laughing when her son stared at her in astonishment. " Close your mouth,   
John. Did you really think we'd let Marguerite travel home alone?"  
  
" But how..?" Veronica took a step forward, feeling the now familiar sting of tears in her   
eyes. She stopped speaking when Marguerite stood with seemingly no effort or injury,   
lifting her daughter into her arms. " You were stabbed.. You were dying.."  
  
" I seem to get stabbed a lot lately, don't I?" Grinning mischievously, Marguerite pressed   
a kiss to Lily's forehead as her daughter giggled, finally feeling the coils of tension she'd   
been laden with since leaving the plateau unwind. She became serious on seeing the   
expressions of disbelief on her friend's faces. " I can't explain what happened, not exactly.   
I was unconscious for most of it after all."  
  
Summerlee moved to stand beside her, smiling fondly at the sight of seeing mother and   
child reunited. " Avebury was a very important, spiritual place for the Druids. In a way,   
we're fortunate Marguerite was injured there or she probably would be dead."  
  
" Morrigan." Realisation struck the others at the same time. Roxton took a step closer, his   
eyes wide and suspiciously bright. " You really are her reincarnation?"  
  
Lifting one shoulder in a casual shrug, Marguerite met his curious gaze evenly. " Yes I   
am." She wasn't going to deny it anymore; she couldn't. Accepting who and what she was   
had saved her life and she couldn't go back now. She could only go forwards. " As happy   
as I am to see you all, could we possibly move it somewhere else? Like somewhere with   
chairs? We have been walking for quite a while.."  
  
" Let's go home, Mummy." Lillian lifted her head from her mother's shoulder, beaming   
warmly at her. " Mariella showed me my room and it's right next door to yours like in our   
other home! And there's a playroom, too, and a library.."  
  
Marguerite met John's eyes and saw the surprise there, guessing accurately that Lily had   
never spoken so animatedly about her new home before. She was pleased her daughter   
could obviously grow to love the city but couldn't help wondering if the same could be   
said for Lord Roxton and the others.  
  
" Well, you heard the girl." Roxton smiled, his gaze never leaving Marguerite. " Let's go   
home."  
  
Veronica smiled brilliantly and began leading the way with Malone at her side. Her smile   
grew when the former journalist slipped his hand into hers, spreading warmth throughout   
her being. It did feel like they were finally going home and somehow she knew the man   
at her side shared the feeling.   
  
Finn walked with Jesse and George, grinning as she heard the scientist excitedly describe   
the city to his wife. She couldn't imagine Mrs. Challenger deciding to live permanently   
on the plateau but she had a feeling that between the two of them, she and Challenger   
could convince her it made an ideal holiday destination.  
  
Lady Roxton and Summerlee were next, with Catherine lacing her arm through the   
Professors. She, like Jesse, had no intention of staying on the plateau for too long. She   
wanted to spend time with her son but had too many responsibilities in England to leave   
her life behind. She had to go home and make sure the Estate and the Roxton family's   
considerable wealth would always be there for her son, should he one day return to   
England and need it. Summerlee would go wherever she went; they had both grown so   
used to the others companionship that they couldn't imagine being without it.  
  
Roxton walked at Marguerite's side, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye every so   
often, almost as if he was making sure she was still there.  
  
" I'm not going to disappear, John. I have no intention of going anywhere." Letting Lily   
down when the child shuffled in her arms, Marguerite smiled as her daughter skipped   
ahead and pushed her way in between Lady Roxton and Summerlee. " I'm home now, I   
plan on staying for a while."  
  
Slowing his pace, John turned to face her, his eyes searching. " I thought I'd lost you   
again."  
  
" You haven't lost me, John. You never will." She deliberately repeated his words from   
their previous conversation, her facial features arranged into an expression of sincerity.  
  
" So where do we stand now?" Stopping completely, he stood in front of her, awaiting the   
answer that could make or break them. " Are we giving what we have another go or will I   
only ever have you as my friend?"  
  
Smiling softly, Marguerite rose up on her toes and gently pressed her lips against his in a   
sweet and tender kiss. " Does that answer your question?"  
  
Winding his arms about her waist, Roxton grinned down at her and tugged her a little   
closer, relief lighting his face. " It does, but I might need reminding once in a while."  
  
" If you stay close by, you'll be reminded every day."   
  
He could see the question in her eyes, hear the barely veiled worry in her voice. Leaning   
closer, he paused with his lips a hairs breadth away from hers. " Good job I don't plan on   
going anywhere then, isn't it?"  
  
As his lips covered hers, both Roxton and Marguerite couldn't miss the happy squeal that   
came from somewhere ahead of them. They smiled into the kiss, breaking away and   
laughing when Lily's giggles travelled through the trees towards them.  
  
=*=  
The End. 


End file.
